Bioshock Reanimation of Rapture
by wolfsing
Summary: Han pasado más de 50 años desde que Rapture fue destruida, pero por alguna extraña razón el fantasma de antigua útopia no desaparece. Henry Dickinson será el encargado de descubrir el secreto de Rapture y descubrir a los nuevos dueños, pero en su misión encuentra nuevos aliados y enemigos, ¿Será acaso el inicio de la nueva pesadilla?
1. Chapter 1

**Bioshock: Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 1**

Capitulo 1: el inicio del fin de la vida normal.

Todos han escuchado historias sobre ciudades utópicas o simplemente de maravillas que el mundo alguna vez poseyó, un ejemplo muy claro de esto es la ciudad más conocida dentro del rasgo de la mitología, me refiero a la Atlántida. Sin embargo hay una ciudad que realmente existió en la década de los 70s, una ciudad que influyo miedo a toda persona que osara poner un pie dentro de esta, además del hecho de que nadie podía verla a menos de que se sumergiera hasta el fondo del océano atlántico norte, cerca de Islandia. Pero ¿para que quitarles el derecho a tener una sorpresa? Mejor empecemos desde el principio de todo.

Era el año 2012 y el ambiente dentro de la universidad de filosofía de Nevada era la típica de siempre, todos se movían a sus clases y escuchaban a los profesores quienes hablaban sobre Platón, Sócrates, entre otros. Pero había un joven de 25 años que no parecía tan entusiasmado por las clases, si no que prefería escabullirse e ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre mitología o cosas interesantes, según su punto de vista. El nombre del chico es Henry Dickinson, era el más querido por todos los profesores y el primer alumno en eximirse de varias materias que al le interesaban, pero no era de su agrado estar siempre en las clases, se sentía reprimido dentro del mismo espacio donde se pasaba la clase y varios profesores se daban cuenta acerca de esto.

Ese día, luego de la clase sobre Sócrates a la cual solo asistió por cinco minutos, Henry comenzó a investigar sobre ciudades perdidas que tuvieran relación con los dioses mencionados en la mitología griega o simplemente alguna ciudad que llamara su atención, para su sorpresa comienza a sentir que alguien comienza a hablarle desde lejos.

-Debo reconocer que no me sorprende verte aquí en la biblioteca Henry, es más me atrevo a decir que próximamente estarás viviendo en alguna biblioteca fuera del campus-la voz comenzó a reírse fuertemente y en cuanto Henry se volteo observo que la voz era la de su profesor de historia antigua de la filosofía-espero no te moleste mi interrupción.

-No se preocupe profesor Kromwell, no me ha interrumpido para nada, ahora mismo estaba investigando un par de cosas que me parecieron interesantes-Henry le mostró al profesor Kromwell lo que estaba investigando-es interesante ver como la gente cree en ciudades que quizás nunca existieron.

-Entiendo su punto señor Dickinson, pero no debe ser tan escéptico acerca de ciudades antiguas, no cualquiera tiene las mismas dudas que tienes tu-el profesor Kromwell se acercó a Henry y comenzó a escribir un nombre en el buscador de Google-es más, podría decir que nunca has oído hablar de la ciudad que acabo de ponerte en el buscador.

-¿Rapture? ¿Qué clase de nombre es eso? Suena como si hubieran escrito mal el nombre de un dinosaurio-Henry dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el profesor se riera cortésmente-¿Por qué me puso ese nombre en particular?

-Eso lo debes averiguar tu joven aventurero, yo solo te estoy dando el nombre como un pequeño avance-el profesor Kromwell le toco el hombro a Henry y comenzó a salir de la biblioteca mientras se volteaba por última vez-dígame una cosa señor Dickinson ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que esa ciudad puede que sea real?

-Diría que es una locura pensar eso y le preguntaría qué pruebas tiene para decirme eso-Henry vio que el profesor Kromwell dio una leve sonrisa y se retiraba de la biblioteca sin decir palabra alguna-eso si que fue extraño… así que Rapture ¿eh?

Henry quiso ver que tanta veracidad tenía el profesor acerca de Rapture y si realmente existió, las primeras paginas no le dieron ninguna información explicita sobre que era Rapture, ni siquiera Wikipedia tenía información sobre el tema. Paso varias horas investigando, ya estaba a punto de rendirse al ver que no encontraba ningún tipo de información acerca del tema, hasta que encontró una pagina que llevaba directamente a un blog hecho por una tal Sandra donde hablaba sobre el tema que tanto le intrigaba a Henry.

-Veamos que dice esta mujer, ojala que sea lo que este buscando-Henry comenzó a leer detenidamente cada detalle-"si estas leyendo esto es porque estas tan interesado/a como yo sobre el tema de esta ciudad llamada Rapture, mi investigación me ha llevado a leer varios libros sobre ciudades antiguas y sobre estructuras que podrían soportar la gran presión que podía ocasionar las profundidades del océano atlántico norte. Mi investigación me llevo hasta las cercanías de Islandia, no me pregunten la ciudad porque yo solo estaba preocupada de buscar el barco más cercano y embarcarme hacía lo más recóndito del océano atlántico. Fue muy conveniente aprender el idioma de Islandia, el problema fue que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Rapture, cada pescador o guía de turistas me veía con una cara de querer quitarme la boca o algo por el estilo, pase casi 2 horas buscando alguien que me quisiera llevar al punto donde quería llegar, pero no hubo caso. Ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza, hasta que un señor, de aspecto algo extraño, me llamo con la única mano que le quedaba y me dijo que el me llevaba a cambio que le trajera a mi regreso algo de valor que hubiese pertenecido a Andrew Ryan…"

Henry se detuvo unos instantes al leer el nombre al final de la cita, "Andrew Ryan", fue como si un impulso lo hubiera hecho buscar el nombre inmediatamente por el buscador, para su sorpresa había una pagina que hablaba sobre Andrew Ryan.

-"Andrew Ryan fue un empresario de las industrias Ryan que, según cuentan las malas lenguas, se volvió loco por el hecho de considerar a todas las personas que habitaban Estados Unidos como "parásitos". Desde ese día se especulo que Andrew había creado una ciudad bajo el mar llamado Rapture, una supuesta utopía que tenía un lema algo desquiciante, casi sacado de una película de terror según mi parecer: "Soy Andrew Ryan, y tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿Acaso un hombre no tiene derecho al sudor de su propia gente? No, dice el hombre de Washington. Pertenece a los pobres. No, dice el hombre del Vaticano. Pertenece a Dios. No, dice el hombre de Moscú. Pertenece a todos. Yo rechacé esas respuestas. En vez de eso, elegí algo distinto. Elegí lo imposible. Elegí… Rapture. Una ciudad donde el artista no tenía que temer al censor. Donde el científico no estaba limitado por la mínima moral. Donde los grandes estaban constreñidos por los pequeños. Y con el sudor de tu frente, ¡Rapture también puede ser tu ciudad!"

Henry vio que el reportero, o quien allá escrito la cita, solo anoto lo que el pensaba de Andrew Ryan y su frase casi tan tétrica como lo que estaba leyendo en el blog de la chica, ya tan solo quedaba una hora antes de que cerraran la biblioteca y continuo leyendo lo que decía la chica en su blog.

-"Yo solo acepte el trato y subí a su barco, mis investigaciones me habían indicado que para encontrar Rapture debía ver un enorme farol en medio de la nada, algo así como un punto alejado de toda realidad conocida. 1 día nos demoramos andando por todo el océano y no habíamos encontrado nada, ya estaba que tiraba la toalla hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, el enorme farol que tanto se mencionaba en las páginas que había leído hace mucho tiempo atrás. En cuanto pudimos arribar, el capitán me dijo que este lugar no era muy seguro, que era mejor que me alejara ahora que podía, le pedí que me esperara unos instantes antes de terminar de escribir esta cita. Le pedí que si no volvía dentro de una hora se fuera sin mí y que llevara esta nota a alguien que pudiera subirlas a alguna parte, aunque fuese el mismo diario de Islandia, si estas leyendo esto es porque yo no pude salir a la hora que prometí, pero quizás tu búsqueda llegue a dar conmigo. Si realmente quieres venir a Rapture, dejo las coordenadas de donde se encuentra y una contraseña que deberás revelar para poder entrar en mi cuenta bancaria en el banco municipal de Chicago, descuida, dudo que te pregunten más que mi nombre cuando vayas a sacar el dinero. Te deseo mucha suerte aventurero o aventurera, se despide Eleonor Vein".

Desde un principio, Henry creyó que lo relacionado con Rapture solo eran leyendas urbanas sin sentido aparente, hasta que la última parte le hizo pensar una pregunta ¿Qué tal si todo lo que contó Eleonor es verdad? Las preguntas circularon en su mente mientras comenzaba a regresar a su casa, su familia lo recibió con una enorme cena casi aparentando una comida vikinga o algo por el estilo, su padre Raúl era maestro de épocas antiguas y su madre Catherine era profesora de divinidades antiguas, y siempre les gustaba hacer comidas típicas de pueblos antiguos, aunque en esa ocasión se habían excedido según la perspectiva de Henry.

-Vamos hijo mió, es hora de que demuestres porque eres un vikingo y de que haces honor al apellido Dickinson-el padre de Henry siempre se metía en el papel de la era que estaba pasando en clases, esta ocasión era historia vikinga-no querrás decepcionar a tu madre ¿o si?

-No empieces con eso de nuevo papá… sabes que no puedo decirle que no mamá…-Henry vio como su madre salía de la cocina con una enorme bandeja con un cerdo gigante al medio-esto tiene que ser broma.

-Es hora de que mis machos vikingos coman la comida que e preparado y más les vale no decir que no, porque si no…-cuando Henry vio como su madre clavaba un cuchillo en la mesa, este se sentó de manera nerviosa y callada mientras miraba directamente a su madre-así me gusta.

-¿No es una preciosura tu madre?-Raúl miraba a Henry, mientras se ponía al lado de su esposa. En toda la cena, Henry comía muy poco, lo que entro a preocupar a los padres-¿te ocurre algo hijo? Por lo general siempre nos criticas o te unes a nuestra revolución cuando llegas a la casa.

-No es nada, es solo… mamá, papá, ¿podría preguntarles algo?-los padres de Henry lo miraron algo preocupados y se salieron del papel de vikingos para escucharlo detenidamente-hoy en la biblioteca, comencé a investigar sobre civilizaciones antiguas y mi profesor de historia antigua me comentó sobre una ciudad que me intrigo mucho, pero que no encontré mucha información… quisiera saber si saben algo sobre ella…

-Claro hijo, sabes que tu madre y yo trataremos de responderte en lo que más podamos-Raúl tomo la mano de Catherine mientras lo miraban con una cara de preocupación, Henry solo daba un enorme suspiro al verlos-vamos hijo, dime el nombre de esa ciudad.

-¿Por casualidad ustedes saben algo sobre la ciudad utópica de Rapture?-cuando Henry dijo esto vio como a su madre se le caía la copa de la mano como si lo que el hubiera dicho le estuviera recordando algo que no debía recordar-¿mamá? ¿Sucede algo?

-No sucede nada y es mejor que te olvides de ese lugar o yo...-el padre de Henry fue detenido por Catherine, mientras esta lo miraba con asintiendo cortésmente-creo que no puedo ocultarlo más, ¿Cierto?

-¿Ocultarlo más? ¿De que están hablando?-Henry comenzó a preocuparse al oír que sus padres decían esto, era como si algo malo hubiera pasado y ellos no quisieran contarle nada.

-Henry, nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres, cuando tenías solo meses de vida te encontramos varado en la playa gritando y pidiendo ayuda, nosotros no lo dudamos dos veces antes de llevarte con nosotros…-el padre de Henry se ponía cada vez más preocupado y triste-traías contigo una manta con una enorme "R" y una carta que nos costo entender por completo… decía "por favor, quien encuentre a mi bebe que lo proteja y lo aleje de esa ciudad infernal llamada Rapture… por favor…" fue lo único que decía la carta.

-Nosotros investigamos a fondo junto con nuestros colegas acerca de Rapture y las cosas que nos contaron eran horribles, nos dijeron que esa supuesta utopía se había vuelto un caos, todo se volvió una locura y toda la gente que habitaba Rapture habían muerto-la madre de Henry estaba muy intranquila al contar esto-nos dijeron que hacían experimentos con los hombres y con las niñas, era horrible… al final decidimos que nunca te dejaríamos saber algo relacionado con esa ciudad del demonio, pero en vista y considerando que preguntaste por ella, no podíamos seguir ocultándote el secreto por más tiempo.

-O sea que… ¿mi hogar era Rapture? P-pero creí que había sido destruido hace ya más de 51 años, ¿Cómo puede ser que hace 25 años siguiera en funcionamiento?-Henry estaba a punto de alterarse, si no hubiera sido que su padre lo hubiera calmado y sentado dándole un vaso de agua-no puedo creerlo… no puede entrarme en la cabeza…

-Según nuestras fuentes, Rapture fue reestablecida en los años 80s, pero no bajo la tutela del dueño original Andrew Ryan, nadie sabe quien abrió de nuevo ese condenado lugar, pero de seguro solo era para generar algún tipo de ganancia-el padre de Henry se levanto y comenzó a mirar por la ventana-lo peor es que esa ciudad dicen que aun sigue abierta hasta este año y que nadie a podido salir vivo de ahí para contar su historia… nadie.

-Ahora que conoces la verdad sobre tu pasado y lugar de origen, por favor prométenos que no iras a buscar esa ciudad del demonio-la madre de Henry, vio como este se levantaba de la mesa sin decir ninguna palabra y subía las escaleras hasta cerrar la puerta de su habitación-¿crees que este bien?

-No lo se cariño, pero debemos confiar en nuestro hijo…-Raúl se quedo al lado de Catherine, tomándole la mano y tratando de no derramar lagrimas-Henry…

Esa noche, a las 3:30 A.M., Henry había comenzado a descifrar donde se encontraba la supuesta contraseña de Eleonor. Por varias horas, Henry no lograba encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, hasta que vio que detrás del nombre de Eleonor aparecían varios números borrosos, Henry saco su lupa y logro ver que eran 5 simples números que por fin habían aparecido.

-Bingo, 4-6-8-3-5 al fin encontré tu trampa Eleonor, que lista eres-Henry dio una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ordenar su mochila con todas sus cosas, dinero, ropa, algo de comida, un saco de dormir, una linterna, entre otras cosas, incluyendo su notebook, por si sus padres se ponían a registrar el lugar donde se encontraba, aunque sería de suponer que fue a Rapture. En cuanto abrió la ventana y salio por ella, Henry vio hacía atrás dejando caer una lagrima-mamá, papá, perdónenme, pero debo hacer esto, debo descubrir quien soy y que es realmente Rapture.

Henry comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta tomar un autobús que llevaba a la estación para tomar un tren hacía Chicago, las cosas iban bien hasta ese momento, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad que le había traído casi un desafió desde que entro esa misma mañana a la biblioteca y recibió el nombre de la ciudad por parte del profesor Kromwell, además de todo lo que sus padres le había contado acerca de su pasado que tenía directa relación con Rapture.

-Ya es hora de partir… creo que mi futuro me espera…-Henry bajo del autobús y pago el boleto de ida a Chicago, su futuro estaba aguardando justo ante sus narices. Cuando el tren comenzó a marchar, Henry sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bioshock: Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 2**

Capitulo 2: la llegada a lo desconocido

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Henry había dejado su hogar, ya eran las 10:00 A.M. y había llegado con éxito a Chicago. En un principio, Henry sintió que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con sus padres lo había puesto en una posición muy difícil, el llegar a Rapture no solo significaba conocer una ciudad perdida por mucho tiempo, si no que además iba a descubrir la verdad de su pasado y de cómo es que llego a los brazos de sus actuales padres. Al bajarse, pidió ayuda a toda la gente para poder saber donde se encontraba el banco y esas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, era como si todo Chicago estuviera viendo a algo invisible pasando a su lado, ya estaba perdiendo los ánimos.

-Demonios, llevo media hora tratando de llegar al banco y nadie me presta atención… maldita ciudad de mierda…-Henry se acerco a una pareja que iba vestida igual-disculpen, ¿podrían decirme como llegar al banco central de aquí? Es que necesito…

-Al fin apareció…-la mujer comenzó a hablar mientras el hombre la miraba.

-El hijo prodigo a regresado…-el hombre solo miraba a la mujer sin voltearse para ver a Henry.

-Oigan… estoy aquí-Henry vio como ellos dos se giraron y lo miraron detenidamente, hasta comenzaron a examinarlo en partes que el no quería-espero que no sean alguna especie de violadores o algo por el estilo.

-No digas esas cosas, son hirientes-la mujer saco una carta al igual que el hombre, la de la mujer tenía una mano robótica y la del hombre una especie de mascara-elige una.

-Una de ellas sellara tu destino de manera precipitada, la otra te ayudara en tu aventura-Henry miraba a la pareja extraña sin entender lo que estaban tratando de hacer o decirle-¿Cuál eliges?

-De acuerdo… si esto hace que me dejen tranquilo, elijo la mascara-Henry vio como la pareja guardaba las cartas y comenzaba a caminar-aguarden, no me dijeron como llegar al banco, ¡oigan!

-Mira a tu izquierda-los dos le señalaron el otro lado donde se encontraba Henry y este vio un enorme letrero que decía "BANCO MUNICIPAL DE CHICAGO", lo cual hizo que se frustrara-nos veremos, otra vez.

-Esos tipos creo que tienen alguna especie de problema, no quisiera ser como ellos…-Henry, ignorando toda su frustración al ver que el banco estaba a su lado desde un principio, entro a este para sacar el dinero de la cuenta de Eleanor, no le fue difícil ver donde debía sacar el dinero-"ojala todo resulte bien".

-Bienvenido al banco señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-la señorita que atendió a Henry parecía ser muy agradable y atenta, quizás no tenga problemas para que ella lo ayude con el tema de la cuenta.

-Buenas señorita, sabe que una amiga mía me pidió que le sacará su dinero del banco, dijo que si daba su nombre y su numero de cuenta no habría ningún problema-Henry vio como la chica asentía y comenzaba a abrir la página para ingresar los datos.

-Correcto señor, necesito que me de el nombre de su amiga y el código para abrir la caja fuerte de la misma-Henry al oír esto saco de su bolsillo el papel donde tenía los datos anotados, cosa que hizo que la señorita lo mirara algo extrañada-¿ocurre algo señor?

-No, nada, es que soy muy olvidadizo con estas cosas, es por eso que anoto las cosas para que no se me olviden con facilidad-Henry vio como la chica le sonreía por la mentira que había contado este y supo que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan-el nombre es Eleanor Vein y su código es el 46835.

-De acuerdo señor, necesito que espere aquí para ver la caja fuerte de su amiga y pasarle lo correspondiente-la señorita se levanto mientras Henry asentía. Los guardias del banco miraban detenidamente todo lo que estaba haciendo Henry mientras esperaba que llegara la señorita que lo atendía, era como si sospecharan algo sobre la supuesta amiga a la cual le estaba retirando el dinero, en ese instante la señorita volvió con una bolsa pequeña junto con una carta, lo que puso más tranquilo a Henry, pero a la vez muy confundido-bueno señor, aquí le puse todo el dinero de la señorita Vein, a su vez observe que también había una carta junto con la bolsa que decía "solo dársela a la persona que venga y de mi cuenta", intuyo que es para usted.

Henry no podía pensar nada en ese instante, es como si de alguna manera Eleanor hubiera sabido que no iba a volver y que le estaba guiando para llegar a Rapture, nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

-Esa Eleanor, siempre jugándome bromas, de seguro solo debe tratarse de algún chiste o alguna cosa así-Henry disimulo lo más que pudo con una risa falsa que cautivo a la señorita que lo atendía. En ese instante, Henry firmo por el retiro de la cuenta y tomo sus cosas, para cuando iba saliendo los guardias comenzaron a acercarse bruscamente a el, como si estuvieran a punto de detener a un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

-Señor, no saldrá de aquí-el guardia tomo del brazo a Henry, este se zafo y comenzó a correr fuera del banco-¡detente!

-No se queden ahí, ¡busquen a ese enano!-el guardia de más edad envió a todos los guardias del banco para que buscaran a Henry. Todo iba de mal en peor, Henry comenzó a correr como loco para que los guardias no lo alcanzaran, nada de lo que el había pensado que sería iba tan bien.

-Diablos… ¿Cómo es que todo esto me pasa a mi? Yo solo quiero encontrar esa maldita ciudad para saber mi pasado…-Henry no sabía que más hacer, hasta que vio que había una entrada a las alcantarillas en un callejón sin salida-tienen que estar bromeando.

-¡Se metió en este callejón! ¡Que no escape!-Henry no tenía muchas opciones al oír que los guardias ya se estaban acercando, abrió la entrada a las alcantarillas y luego la cerró de golpe, fue allí donde escucho que los guardias habían llegado-¡mierda! No puede ser que se haya perdido…

-¿Y si bajo a las alcantarillas?-cuando mencionaron eso Henry comenzó a transpirar como loco por lo que iba a pasar.

-No seas estúpido, ni loco se entra a las alcantarillas, es una muerte segura con todas esas ratas allí abajo, mejor busquemos en otro lugar-Henry sintió como las pisadas de los guardias se desvanecían en ese instante, por seguridad prefirió quedarse ahí por una hora y en ese transcurso pensaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no.

-No sabía que descubrir la verdad tendría tantos problemas, de haberlo sabido me hubiera quedado con los malditos escritos en Internet-Henry vio que llevaba la carta de Eleanor en la mano, pensó en un instante en solo tirarla y quedarse con el dinero, pero luego algo dentro de el hizo abrirla para saber que decía-mejor que sea algo bueno Eleanor… "Si estas leyendo esto, es porque eres el primero que trata de sacar mi dinero del banco y casi es atrapado por los guardias por algún intento de robo" ¿Qué demonios?

Henry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Eleanor sabía lo que pasaría cuando sacarán el dinero de su cuenta.

-"No espero que me disculpes, pero nadie dijo que esto sería tan fácil, ¿o si? En fin, ahora verás que dentro de la bolsa hay suficiente dinero para viajar a Islandia, no te preocupes de saber el idioma, la mitad de las personas en ese país saben ingles y lo único que tienes que decirles es que te lleven a la ciudad más cercana, donde haya salida al mar del pacifico norte, el resto deberías saberlo… si quieres respuestas, ven a buscarme, es todo lo que te diré. Cariños, Eleanor"-Henry apretó el papel con algo de rabia, algo raro estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo era que Eleanor sabía lo que iba a pasar? ¿Por qué dejo esa nota en el casillero con el dinero? Henry salió de las alcantarillas y miro al cielo-no se porque haces todo esto Eleanor… pero te juro que llegaré hasta ti y espero que respondas todas mis putas dudas.

Henry comenzó a correr y a preguntar donde estaba el aeropuerto más cercano para viajar de inmediato a Islandia, el más cercano era el aeropuerto internacional de Midway, solo tomo el taxi y todo el camino trato de dormir un poco después de lo que había pasado. En el transcurso del viaje, comenzó a ver imágenes como sería la ciudad, o al menos eso pensaba luego de ver la imagen de una chica cayendo en un vació junto con el, por alguna razón el no podía dejar de verla, pero luego solo la oscuridad los cubría hasta que el taxista lo despertó de golpe indicándole que ya habían llegado.

No podía sentirse más contento, en cierta forma, ya que por fin podría ir hasta Islandia y conocer su pasado "nada puede detenerme", bueno eso es lo que el decía en su mente.

-Jamás pensé que lo vería de nuevo tan pronto, señor Dickinson-para sorpresa de Henry la voz le resulto muy familiar, era el profesor Kromwell-quien hubiera pensado que realmente te ibas a escapar con el fin de llegar a la ciudad perdida de Rapture.

-Al principio creí que solo era charlatanería de su parte profesor, pero luego empecé a investigar más a fondo sobre Rapture y su creador Andrew Ryan-cuando Henry menciono el nombre de Andrew Ryan, el profesor Kromwell sostuvo fuertemente su bastón mientras seguía observando lo que decía Henry-además, descubrí que esa ciudad tiene mucho que ver con mi pasado… es complicado de explicar, solo diré que debo encontrar esa maldita ciudad para resolver mis dudas.

-Ya veo… imagino que ya sabe donde debe ir y esas cosas, ¿no es así señor Dickinson?-la pregunta del profesor Kromwell puso algo nervioso a Henry, pero decidió comprar su pasaje antes de que se le olvidara, para su desgracia no sabía específicamente hacía donde ir, es ahí donde el profesor Kromwell lo sorprendió aun más-hola querida, mi sobrino ira hasta la capital de Islandia, Reykiavik, si no fuera mucha la molestia.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que usted…?-cuando Henry se voltio, el profesor Kromwell ya había desaparecido por completo, cosa que lo preocupo mucho más de lo que el quería preocuparse, prefirió ignorar lo que había pasado y tomar su pasaje para subir al avión.

Mientras iba en el avión durmiendo, nuevamente tuvo un sueño relacionado con la ciudad debajo del mar, esta vez veía a la misma chica que esta vez estaba cantando junto con un enorme coro una canción que el jamás había escuchado, pero que cada letra hacía que su corazón descansara en paz, además de que todas las malas vibras que el creía que tenía desaparecieran y se hicieran la nada. Lo más impactante es que la chica tenía de la mano a una pequeña niña que se ocultaba de el, en cuanto le pudo ver los ojos quedo petrificado, tenía unos ojos dorados que le llamaron mucho la atención, fue cuando de la nada vio unas hileras gigantescas de ojos rojos que comenzaron a acercarse a él y que lo despertaron de golpe del sueño que estaba teniendo, ya Henry se estaba cansando de tener sueños en los que algo malo le sucedía a él y a una chica totalmente desconocida para el. En un minuto pensó que esa chica se trataba de Eleanor, pero luego decidió olvidar el tema y bajar del avión para continuar su viaje. Para su suerte lo que había dicho Eleanor no estaba del todo equivocado, casi la mitad de los taxistas que veía tenían un ingles fluido y algunos ofrecían llevar al puerto felices de la vida.

-Disculpe, ¿usted sabe donde queda el puerto?-Henry se sintió algo tonto preguntándole al taxista, pero quería quitarse la duda.

-Por supuesto que si "gringo", siempre voy para allá cuando quiero beber algo con los marinos de la zona, esta como a unas 2 horas de aquí-el taxista le abrió la puerta a Henry, mientras metía la mochila de este en la parte trasera del taxi, luego se subió al taxi y se abrocho el cinturón-no se preocupe por dinero, puede pagarme en dólares si desea, eso no es problema por aquí.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias-Henry comenzó a mirar el paisaje y se sentía emocionado al ver lo hermosa que era la capital de Islandia, todavía le costaba admitir que estaba lejos de sus padres, pero aun así ver algo hermoso lo hacía sentir tranquilo-es muy hermoso por aquí, ¿no es así?

-Llegaste en el momento preciso "gringo", aquí estamos en verano y siempre se ve así de iluminado el cielo-Henry miraba como el cielo brillaba intensamente, mientras el taxista daba una pequeña carcajada-ahora, para no terminar con la conversación, ¿Por qué quieres ir al puerto? Por lo general todos me piden ir a buscar un hotel antes de ir al puerto.

-Es que… quiero ir a un lugar lo antes posible…-el taxista seguía esperando que Henry dijera cual era ese lugar tan especial al cual quería ir-no se si sabes de lo que te voy a preguntar, pero… ¿por casualidad sabes si alguien en el puerto pueda llevarme a Rapture?

El taxista paro de golpe el auto haciendo que Henry casi chocara con el asiento del frente, el taxista se dio la vuelta y lo quedo mirando algo impactado.

-"gringo"… ¿acabas de decir Rapture?-el taxista vio como Henry asentía con la cabeza mientras el se ponía más nervioso aun por lo que había escuchado-¿acaso estas loco? ¿No sabes las atrocidades que cuentan de ese lugar?

-¿Es real? ¿Acaso existe aún?-Henry se entusiasmo al ver que el taxista sabía algo, cosa que hizo que este último se impactara más por lo que estaba oyendo y viendo-por favor… necesito llegar ahí…

-No se cual sea tu plan, ni cual sea la razón por la cual quieras ir…-el taxista trago saliva y luego prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo-pero quienes van en busca de esa ciudad del demonio… jamás vuelven… jamás…

Henry quedo impactado por lo que había dicho el taxista, el cual comenzó a andar de nuevo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al puerto, Henry le pago lo que correspondía y luego comenzó a caminar camino a un bar que se encontraba al lado de los barcos, pero antes fue detenido por el taxista.

-Oye niño "gringo", si vas a ahí y logras volver… ven a buscarme…-el taxista miro unos instantes al frente y luego miro al frente-mi nombres Javun, ¿Cuál es el tuyo "gringo"?

-Me llamo Henry Dickinson y te agradecería si dejas de llamarme "gringo"-ambos dieron una pequeña carcajada, mientras el taxista daba la vuelta y se iba por el camino donde habían llegado. Cuando Henry estaba apunto de entrar al bar, comenzó a recordar las palabras de Javun, "quienes van en busca de esa ciudad del demonio… jamás vuelve… jamás…", todo indicaba que ese taxista tenía algo que ver en todo esto, pero prefirió guardar esa información para después y entrar de lleno al bar para ver quien podía llevarlo de forma inmediata al profundo mar del atlántico norte. Lo que Henry vio al entrar al bar fue una gran fiesta que todos los marinos tenían, era como si hubieran encontrado a la ballena más grande del mundo o algo por el estilo, las mujeres iban y venía bailando con cada hombre que se les cruzaba en el camino, para desgracia de Henry también le toco la mala suerte de salir sorteado en el baile, una chica lo saco a bailar, mientras Henry trataba de copiar los pasos que no eran tan difíciles de imitar, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo de bailar esa clase de baile, era como si ya lo supiera de antemano, como si estuviera en toda su sangre. Era un completo caos lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, pero al final pudo escapar para poder quedarse en la barra y ver como es que todos bebían, bailaban y reían sin parar, fue cuando antes de que alguien lo golpeara por accidente que decidió preguntarle al barman sobre lo que estaba buscando.

-Disculpa, quisiera saber si alguno de estos locos marinos quisiera zarpar de inmediato-Henry vio como el barman asentía como diciendo que si podían hacerlo, aunque se podía poner en duda esa suposición.

-¿A dónde quieres ir forastero? Los marinos te pueden llevar a cualquier lugar que tú quieras-el barman comenzó a limpiar el vaso, mientras miraba a Henry-entonces mejor dime antes de que alguien te golpee por accidente y te deje sin lengua.

-De acuerdo… necesito ir a… Rapture-cuando Henry dijo el nombre casi en un susurro, jamás creyó que la música se detendría y que todos los marinos lo quedarían mirando como si el hubiera dicho alguna especie de grosería o palabra prohibida, el barman dejo el vaso en la mesa con suavidad y miro detenidamente a Henry-déjame adivinar… ningún marino en su sano juicio me llevaría a donde esta esa condenada ciudad, ¿me equivoco?

-No del todo, solo hay un marino dentro de todos que te llevara, si sabes convencerlo claro esta…-el barman movió la cabeza indicando donde quería que lo siguiera Henry, cuando este se fue del lugar la música volvió a sonar fuertemente. La habitación en donde se encontraban Henry y el barman era algo pequeña, además de tener un olor a pescado, este último solo abrió la puerta-capitán Darex, le he traído un nuevo cliente.

-No estés bromeando conmigo, la última clienta que me trajiste resulto ser algo desquiciada, ¿lo olvidas?-el capitán Darex era algo obeso, con una larga barba roja y un enorme parche de pirata que hacía que Henry se imaginara las diversas películas de piratas que había visto a lo largo de su vida-¿A dónde quieres ir muchacho?

-Quisiera ir a Rapture… por favor…-Henry vio como el capitán Darex se levantaba y le indicaba al barman que saliera de la habitación-usted hablo de una clienta que había venido anteriormente… ¿Acaso se refería a Eleanor?

-Parece que el mensaje le llego a una persona… nunca pensé que el mensaje que me daría esa mujer fuera leído por alguien…-el capitán Darex comenzó a mirar a Henry mientras se movía de lado a lado-y mucho menos de que quisiera viajar hasta ese grotesco lugar… dime pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque quieres ir a Rapture?

-Mi nombre es Henry Dickinson… he venido aquí siguiendo las indicaciones de Eleanor para llegar hasta Islandia y poder viajar a ese maldito lugar…-Henry comenzó a apretar los puños, lo que sorprendió al capitán Darex-yo no vengo por las riquezas de ese maldito lugar… yo solo quiero descubrir sobre mi pasado y de cómo es que esta relacionado con Rapture… necesito saber la verdad.

El capitán Darex dio una pequeña carcajada, mientras se sentaba y seguía mirando a Henry detenidamente, solo el silencio se escucho por varios segundos, además de un cuchillo que el capitán Darex lanzaba al aire.

-Es tú día de suerte Henry, estoy de muy buen humor y con ganas de una nueva aventura-el capitán Darex abrazo por el lado a Henry mientras ponía una mano en su pecho-pero esta vez iré contigo hasta el fin, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados como hice la última vez y no quiero un no por respuesta.

-Bueno, yo…-Henry vio como el cuchillo se acercaba mientras el capitán Darex daba una enorme sonrisa-no veo porque su compañía no me sirva, será mejor aventura si se va de a dos.

-¡Así se habla muchacho!-el capitán Darex salió del salón seguido de Henry, quien divisó como el capitán tomaba una jarra de cerveza y salía del bar riendo como si fuera un niño que le acaban de dar un regalo o una golosina. Henry estaba entusiasmado, ya faltaba poco por fin para poder llegar a la ciudad que tanto le acomplejaba y no lo haría solo, por desgracia para el. El barco del capitán Darex no era de lo más grande o increíble, pero aun se mantenía a flote y tenía varias pinturas de estilo piratas que llamaron la atención de Henry.

-Muy bien amigo mió, hora de que la aventura comience-el capitán Darex ayudo a Henry a subir, mientras prendía el motor e izaba las velas con una enorme sonrisa-¡próxima parada Rapture!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bioshock Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 3 **

Capitulo 3: la llegada a lo desconocido, bienvenido a Rapture.

Ya había pasado tres días desde que Henry zarpo junto con el capitán Darex, el cual bebía una botella de ron celebrando que había comenzado una nueva aventura adentrándose al mar. Henry, por otra parte, estaba algo preocupado por los sueños que había tenido las anteriores noches dentro del barco, todavía seguía soñando con una mujer que supuestamente el creía que era Eleanor, pero también veía en sus sueños a unas extrañas niñas de ojos brillantes que siempre lo miraban con una sonrisa algo extraña, ya creía que se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

-Oye pequeño aventurero, si sigues mirando hacia el infinito solo veras más agua, aun falta mucho camino por recorrer-el capitán Darex se acerco a Henry y puso una mano en la cabeza de este haciendo que diera una pequeña sonrisa-te noto algo preocupado, llevas varias noches levantándote de tu camarote como si algo te molestara.

-No, no es nada capitán solo…-Henry guardo unos segundos de silencio hasta que dio un suspiro y continuo mirando lo infinito que era el océano-aun no logre creer que este haciendo esto, viniendo solo por una leyenda ridícula que todos se sorprenden al escuchar su nombre, pero que yo considero que es algo absurda ahora… ya no se si busco algo real o algo ficticio.

El capitán guardo unos momentos silencio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella de ron.

-Escucha Henry, te contaré una historia que quizás te guste mucho, es sobre un joven con un sueño, un sueño que al final lo llevo a encontrar algo que el pensó que no existía en el mundo real ni nada por el estilo…-el capitán Darex puso una pierna en una silla que se mecía y miro al cielo con una sonrisa-había una vez un joven que deseaba, por sobre todas las cosas, recorrer todo el vasto océano en el que nos encontramos ahora nosotros, conocer todos los secretos de este y encontrar su destino hacia la felicidad… un día zarpó en el bote de su anciano padre para dirigirse a toda marcha al interior del océano, ya que según el había visto una luz algo llamativa que venía desde el puerto y se movía en dirección hacía donde se encontraba parte de lo más profundo del mar… el viaje fue agotador, el sol golpeaba el rostro del pobre joven y la comida se estaba acabando casi por completo, pero lo peor estaba por venir, una enorme tormenta tomo al joven por sorpresa dejándolo atónito mientras seguía avanzando con el enorme barco de su padre, nada podía detenerlo en ese momento, o bueno eso pensó antes de ver la enorme ola que hizo que el barco se volteara…

-¿Y que paso con el joven? ¿Sobrevivió?-Henry vio como el capitán Darex daba una sonrisa mientras posaba su mirada en el mar.

-No solo sobrevivió Henry… vio lo que muchos creen como falso… lo que tan solo había empezado como un rumor absurdo…-el capitán Darex patio la silla con algo de molestia por seguir contando la historia-el alcanzo a ver las luces que iluminaban el abismo del mar… luces parecidas a las que ves solo en las ciudades lujosas y cosas por el estilo, fue lo que el alcanzo a ver antes de desmayarse y luego despertar en su cama junto a sus padres que estaban felices de verlo sano y salvo… más el joven nunca hablo sobre lo que vio o lo que vivió… hasta ahora…

Henry observo detenidamente el rostro del capitán Darex y la verdad lo golpeo como por arte de magia, ya había entendido el porque el capitán se comportaba de esa manera cuando contaba la historia del supuesto joven anónimo.

-Capitán… ¿era usted?-Henry vio como el capitán se volteaba y le daba una enorme sonrisa-es… increíble lo que vivió ese día, no puedo imaginar la gama de sensaciones que sintió en ese momento y…

-La única sensación que tenía en ese instante era el miedo de no poder volver jamás a ver a mis padres… miedo a morir ahogado en ese lugar tan inhóspito y que nadie supiera quien mierda era…-el capitán Darex le dio un enorme sorbo a su botella de ron y luego volvió a mirar a Henry con una mirada un poco más sería de lo común-tu eres la viva imagen de lo que alguna vez fui cuando joven, alguien con deseos de conocer el mundo que lo rodea, sus tradiciones, sus mitos y leyendas… pero hoy, amigo mío, te aseguro que lo que vamos a encontrar más de lo que alcanzan a ver tus ojos esta lo que tu alguna vez dudaste… esta la ciudad submarina de Rapture…

Henry dio una sonrisa, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al capitán Darex.

-Confió en ti capitán, se que nos llevaras a nuestro destino sin ningún altibajo, eso lo puedo asegurar-Henry vio como el capitán daba una sonrisa y luego soltaba a la botella de ron para ponerse a bailar por todo los lados posibles del barco mientras daba unas enormes carcajadas que también hicieron que Henry hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Muy bien joven marino ese es el espíritu! Tan solo debemos seguir navegando en la misma dirección en la que vamos y llegaremos a nuestro destino antes de lo que tu piensas, no te defraudare pequeño aventurero-el capitán Darex tomo los controles del barco y aumentaba la velocidad mucho más de lo normal, Henry se sentía emocionado por saber que es lo que pasaría después.

Esa noche, Henry pudo conciliar el sueño por algunos par de minutos antes que todo se volviera una completa pesadilla, comenzó a soñar que estaba amarrado a una cama de operaciones mientras varios doctores se encontraban a su lado diciéndole cosas que ni el mismo entendía, pero había palabras que el entendía a la perfección como "elegido" o "preparado" y la peor que le helo la sangre por saber que le harían fue "muerte", fue cuando vio a la mujer de sus antiguos sueños al frente sus pies con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Como lo siento…-la voz de la mujer no hizo que las agujas que le clavaron los doctores a Henry fuera menos dolorosas, fue cuando un grito de hombre hizo que la pesadilla fuera desapareciendo, para suerte de Henry era el capitán Darex que lo estaba tratando de despertar algo desesperado.

-¡Vamos Henry! ¡No hay tiempo para estar durmiendo feliz de la vida! ¡El barco esta en peligro y necesito tu ayuda!-el capitán llevo a Henry para fuera lo más rápido que pudo, este último sintió como la lluvia le tocaba el rostro desde el primer instante en el que salio del camarote, una enorme tormenta estaba azotando el barco y el capitán Darex trataba de mantener este estable, pero sin resultado alguno-¡hay que buscar la manera de que el barco sobreviva un poco más! ¡Estamos llegando casi al punto donde el barco de mi padre se voltio!

-¡Es demasiado difícil ver las cosas con esta maldita tormenta! ¡Debe de haber una manera de que el barco sobreviva o se mantenga a flote el mayor tiempo posible!-Henry vio como el capitán Darex le pasaba una cuerda y le explicaba donde tenía que amarrarse para ir solucionando los distintos problemas que había en el barco sin tener el miedo de caerse fuera del barco por la enormes olas que azotaban al barco con furia-¡iré a ver si podemos aligerar la carga! ¡Eso quizás nos de mayor velocidad o algo!

En cuanto Henry corrió hacia las cajas una enorme ola lo golpeó con fuerza casi sacándolo del barco, la tormenta no dejaba de aumentar una y otra vez, Henry trato de reponerse lo antes posible para poder ayudar al capitán Darex, fue cuando vio a dos personas en frente de él tomando varios papeles, para su desgracia ya los había visto antes.

-¿Morir o vivir?-decía la mujer.

-¿Pasado o futuro?-decía el hombre, cosa que hizo que el capitán Darex soltara el timón y se acerca a Henry haber lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes polizontes? ¿Por qué le hacen tantas preguntas al joven?-el capitán vio como la pareja no decía nada hasta que luego cambiaran los papeles en sus manos.

-¿Humano o robot?-decía la mujer mirando al capitán Darex.

-¿Héroe o villano?-decía el hombre mientras miraba a Henry.

-La luz los salvara de todo estos altos y bajos…-la mujer dio una sonrisa mientras ocultaba sus tarjetas.

-Pero a sus vez la luz los llevara a un infierno del cual es casi imposible salir…-el hombre también dio una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus tarjetas y daba una despedida cordial, cosa que hizo que el capitán Darex fuera por una escopeta que tenía oculta, pero para cuando volvió la pareja de extraños ya había desaparecido, Henry vio como una enorme ola apareció de la nada y golpeo el barco con fuerza haciendo que tanto este como el capitán Darex cayeran fuera del barco. Henry se estaba sumergiendo mientras veía como su barco se hundía lentamente y el capitán Darex había desaparecido casi en el acto, lo malo es que mientras se hundía empezó a recordar los sueños que había tenido y las cosas que había hecho para llegar hasta donde se encontraba en ese minuto.

Antes de que Henry se desmayara pudo ver una intensa luz que venía del fondo del océano, una luz tan brillante que se compara casi con el brillo que tienen la mayoría de las ciudades en Estados Unidos, Henry solo dio una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento hasta que ya no pudo más. Para la sorpresa de Henry aun no estaba muerto, ahora estaba en otro sueño, pero esta vez junto a la mujer que supuestamente era Eleanor.

-Esto me ha intrigado desde el primer día que te divise en mis sueños… dime, ¿Quién demonios eres?-Henry comenzó a acercarse a la mujer hasta el punto en que ella le puso la mano enfrente, Henry pudo ver a una chica con cabellera larga y de color negro, de tes blanca y ojos de color castaña, cosa que hizo que este le llamara más atención.

-Si quieres saber quien soy… debes despertar y venir por mí…-la mujer dio una sonrisa mientras Henry comenzaba a despertar casi de golpe, aunque este no quisiera, fue cuando se vio frente a frente con el capitán Darex, quien trataba de revivirlo golpeándole el pecho.

-¡Henry! Por las barbas de Poseidón, creí que habías muerto y eso hubiera sido más que horrible…-el capitán Darex vio como Henry botaba algo de agua de su boca-tranquilo marinero, no te hice respiración boca a boca si es lo que piensas.

-No te preocupes, no se me paso por la cabeza eso… solo es que estaba algo ahogado…-Henry devolvió la mirada y miro un enorme faro que iluminaba un cierto limite territorial, lo otro estaba cubierto por una extensa capa de niebla y de nubes-imposible… este faro produce la luz que nos guió hasta aquí.

-Reconozco que estoy tan sorprendido como tu Henry, recuerda que yo solo pude llegar una vez aquí sin ningún rasguño, pero fue cuando venía con Eleanor, ahora contigo y antes cuando vine solo la entrada de Rapture para mi era solo un misterio…-el capitán Darex se levanto y ayudo a Henry a lo mismo mientras veía una puerta abierta arriba de unas escaleras de mármol que tenía el faro-parece que alguien olvido cerrar la puerta, será mejor que revisemos.

Henry siguió a el capitán Darex mientras entraba al faro, era un lugar oscuro y algo siniestro, fue cuando las puertas se cerraron a las espaldas de ambos y unas luces muy intensas se prendieron mostrando una enorme estatua dorada que impacto enormemente a Henry, el capitán Darex solo se había sorprendido por las luces que se habían prendido de golpe.

-No me sorprende ver esta clase de cosas aquí… para mi que es de lo más normal…-el capitán Darex vio como Henry comenzó a leer algo que estaba escrito a los pies de la estatua-¿dice quien es?

-""Los tontos que creen en dios, son los primeros en ser devorados por el mismo mundo" en memoria de Andrew Ryan, sus dos grandes servidoras…" lo otro no se puede leer… esta en otro idioma…-Henry vio como las luces de la escalera de prendían dando paso al siguiente piso, cosa que hizo que el capitán Darex se emocionara un poco más-es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino haber que pasa.

-Concuerdo contigo Henry, vamos deprisa, ver esa estatua me da algo de miedo-Henry y el capitán dieron una pequeña carcajada mientras bajaban lentamente los escalones, en su camino veía varias banderas de color rojo, otras de color azul y alguna que otra morada, eran colores algo extraños para estar combinados en tan solo un lugar, el capitán Darex fue el primero en bromear sobre el tema de los colores-no es por ser una mala persona, pero siento que estas que volvieron a abrir Rapture no tienen mucho estilo con los colores o por lo menos eso demuestran tratando de darle colores de comidas exóticas.

Cuando llegaron al fondo vieron una enorme esfera que estaba conectada hacia un tuvo que pasaba por el mar, cosa que impacto en gran parte a Henry y al capitán. Aunque Henry solo quería subir de una vez por todas, el capitán lo detuvo unos segundos.

-Henry, hemos llegado muy lejos, no te miento que siento algo de miedo en estos minutos… te quiero preguntar si estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo…-el capitán dio un respiro mientras miraba a Henry-¿de verdad quieres entrar en Rapture?

-Capitán Darex, usted debería saber mejor que nadie que yo debo entrar para descubrir cosas de mi pasado… arriesgue mucho para llegar aquí…-Henry dio un paso en la esfera mientras daba una mirada al capitán con una sonrisa-y no lo quiero hacer sin su compañía capitán.

-Eso no lo dudes marinero, dije que te acompañaría hasta el fin y mi palabra voy a cumplir-el capitán Darex dio una carcajada mientras seguía a Henry en la enorme esfera, en ese instante Henry jalo la palanca haciendo que la esfera se cerrara por completo y comenzara a bajar medianamente rápido hacía lo más profundo del océano-esto ya se esta poniendo interesante.

El viaje hacía el fono del mar hacían que Henry y el capitán se emocionaran demasiado, fue entonces cuando una voz comenzó a hablar por unos enormes parlantes, se notaba que era alguien del sexo femenino.

-"¿Puede el hombre construir su propio destino con sus manos? ¿Puede el hombre vivir en paz con otros sin sentir remordimiento de estar haciendo algo malo? ¿Acaso el hombre no tiene derecho a vivir las cosas que el quiere y hacerlas al modo que se le de la gana? ¿Acaso el mundo debe controlar nuestros ideales o los debemos controlar nosotros?"-la voz seguía pero también apareció una pantalla de plasma que impacto a Henry, una mujer vestida de negro que no mostraba su rostro se movía de lado a lado como si estuviera enjaulada-"e elegido lo que todos quieren, e elegido vivir la vida como yo me la he proyectado, e elegido mi propio futuro, e elegido mi propio mandamiento… yo e elegido Rapture…-las caras de asombro de Henry y de el capitán Darex eran intachables, la pantalla de plasma había desaparecido para dar lugar a ver una enorme ciudad que estaba a varios metros debajo de la superficie, Henry aun no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo era posible, Rapture si era real-"mis queridos visitantes, les ofrezco una vida de lujos y de trabajos que les traerán beneficios en todo lo que ustedes hagan, aquí sus jefes los forman ustedes y a su vez si quieren creer en dios… pues crean en nosotras… bienvenidos a Rapture…"

En el instante en que la voz dejo de hablar una extensa capa de humo verde comenzó a rellenar la esfera rápidamente, haciendo que Henry y el capitán comenzaran a toser de forma frenética, fue cuando el capitán Darex cayo primero desmayado luego de haber intentado abrir la esfera sin resultado alguno, Henry se recostó unos segundos antes de comenzar a perder la vista, fue entonces que vio la imagen de una mujer vestida de rojo con blanco que le ofrecía la mano.

-Lo lamento…-fueron las últimas palabras que Henry pudo escuchar antes de desmayarse y no saber que más iba a ocurrir con él y al capitán Darex, las cosas cada vez se ponen más peligrosas ahora que al fin cumplieron su cometido, llegar a la ciudad maldita de Rapture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bioshock Reanimation of Raputre Capitulo 4**

Capitulo 4: un nuevo mundo, la verdad sobre los sueño.

Habían pasado horas desde que Henry había caído desmayado junto al capitán Darex, en varias ocasiones tuvo pesadillas con criaturas totalmente descomunales como alguna especie de robot que tenía grandes ojos amarillos, pero cuando alguien se les acercaba mucho los ponían totalmente rojos como si estuvieran llenos de sangre. Lo más curioso de estos sueños es que esas gigantescas criaturas llevaban a su lado o en sus hombros a unas pequeñas niñas de ojos amarillos que lo llamaban "ángel", fue cuando trato de tocar a la niña y vio que su mano, mejor dicho todo su brazo se había vuelto una cosa robótica parecida a las criaturas que el veía de ojos amarillos, el grito que dio solo se ahogo de golpe al ver que despertaba en una habitación de un hospital, pero no había nadie a su lado, solo él veía las camas vacías y alguna que otra cosa que usan los médicos para suturar, algunas jeringas, mascarillas, guantes de látex, entre otras cosas. Decidió levantarse y ver si podía salir de ese lugar para ver que estaba ocurriendo, noto que su ropa se encontraba a los pies de la cama, además de una pequeña carta, Henry se sintió aliviado al ver que era del capitán Darex.

-"Hola pequeño marinero, si te preguntas donde estas es el hospital "Nueva Vida", es el lugar donde transportan a todos los residentes nuevos de Rapture y esas cosas"-cuando Henry leyó Rapture quedo con la boca abierta, ahora recordaba que antes de caer desmayado había visto una enorme ciudad que estaba sumergida bajo el agua, lo que le hizo pensar que aun estaba a tiempo de conocer su pasado y esas cosas-"ahora bien, se que debes preguntarte donde estoy y te lo diré sin omisiones, estoy en la feria "Nuevo Edén", ahí me encontraras quizás tomándome una cerveza o tratando de conquistar a alguna doncella del mar, en fin te espero ansioso, tu amigo Capitán Darex".

Henry dio una pequeña carcajada y luego guardo la carta en su bolsillo, en cuanto hizo esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital viendo como una luz emanaba de la ventan de esta, cuando Henry abrió la puerta su rostro cambio de estar tranquilo a estar completamente impactado. Una enorme esfera con varias ventanas mostraba el hermoso mar combinado con la luz que Rapture emanaba en todo su esplendor, Henry vio que la ciudad por fuera era enorme, nada se le podía comparar en ningún sentido, era como si la ciudad donde el vivía fuera lo más pequeño en comparación a Rapture, varios tiburones y pequeños peces pasaban por donde Henry se encontraba lo que hacía dar la sensación de que se podían tocar o algo por el estilo, Henry no podía dejar de sonreír al ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la gente pasaba a su lado fumando un cigarrillo o simplemente jugando con los hijos, fue cuando Henry vio una enorme plaza llena de árboles donde varios niños jugaban felices y los abuelos solo le daban de comer a unas ardillas que vivían en los enormes árboles. Mientras Henry caminaba, varios lo veían como si fuera alguna especie de bicho raro o algo por el estilo, no sentía la hospitalidad que había recibido al inicio de su viaje ni nada por el estilo, Henry decidió ignorar esto y seguir apreciando su alrededor hasta que choco con una pequeña que estaba corriendo hacia él dejándolo en el piso.

-Lo siento mucho… no fue mi intención…-la niña se disculpo algo triste, como si hubiera cometido alguna clase de crimen o algo por el estilo-¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, descuida yo…-en cuanto Henry vio a la niña vio que esta tenía los ojos de color amarillo y usaba un vestido de color rosa, además de una enorme cola de caballo, fue como si lo que Henry hubiera soñado se mostrara ante sus ojos-no es nada, ¿si? Cualquiera comete errores pequeña.

Henry le acaricio el cabello a la niña haciendo que esta diera una pequeña sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Henry a levantarse, fue cuando la niña comenzó a caminar lentamente observando detenidamente a Henry.

-Ya nos veremos de nuevo hermano-la niña salió corriendo mientras Henry quedo impactado al ver que la niña le había gritado hermano, fue como si dentro de este le diera un cosquilleo como si algo de lo que dijo la niña era verdad o no.

Después de unos minutos Henry al fin llego a la feria que le había mencionado el capitán Darex en la carta, hasta el momento todo iba bien, Henry solo notaba miradas raras sobre el, pero nada del otro mundo. La música fue lo que más se escuchaba en la entrada de la feria, cuando Henry entro vio como todos bailaban celebrando el día de descanso de ser su propio jefe cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Henry, ya que desde que había llegado a Rapture veía puros carteles de "tu eres tu propio jefe" o "Dios es formado por ustedes mismos", entre otras cosas. De ahí un fuerte grito de alegría le pareció muy familiar a Henry, fue entonces que vio al capitán Darex bailando con dos muchas a la vez.

-¡Capitán Darex!-el capitán se volteó y vio con una enorme sonrisa a Henry mientras dejaba a las chicas ahí, el abrazo que Henry recibió fue de un cariño que solo sus padres le habían demostrado lo que hizo que este sonriera-pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy de maravilla muchacho, hemos llegado a lo que algunos creían imposible o que era solo un cuento para asustar a los marinos, llegamos realmente a Rapture-el capitán Darex comenzó a reír mientras bailaba con otra chica que había aparecido, Henry solo hacía las palmas viendo bailar feliz al capitán-esto te lo debo agradecer Henry, tu fuiste el que nos trajo, eres grande compañero.

-Tú también lo eres capitán Darex, gracias por traerme… sin tu barco nunca hubieras llegado hasta aquí-Henry y el capitán se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos con una enorme sonrisa, fue cuando la música se corto y un hombre vestido de blanco comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso-ojala sea algo bueno.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la celebración del día del descanso de ser nuestro propio jefe instaurado por las fundadoras de Rapture! ¡Las hermanas Destiny!-un enorme cartel cayo del cielo mostrando a dos mujeres que se parecían demasiado, solo que una tenía el cabello corto y la otra un poco más largo, ambas tenía ojos verdes, usaban lentes de marco oscuro, la de la derecha usaba un pantalón negro con una chaqueta gris, la de la izquierda usaba un pantalón gris y una chaqueta de color negro, si no fuera por el cabello Henry jamás las podría haber diferenciado en realidad, después de varios aplausos el sujeto continuo-¡este lugar a sido creado para gente soñadora como nosotros y han pasado años desde que algo malo ha pasado aquí! Pero no pensemos en eso, ahora dejare en este escenario a un coro que se que a todos les gusta… ¡Damas y cabellos los luceros azules!

Henry quedo impactado con lo que había dicho el sujeto sobre unos supuestos accidentes, era como si el sujeto presintiera que algo malo iba a volver a ocurrir, fue cuando los aplausos callaron los pensamientos de Henry para ver el espectáculo, hasta que vio a la líder del coro.

-¿Henry? ¿Todo en orden?-el capitán Darex vio como la mirada de Henry estaba posado en la chica al frente de los demás vestida totalmente de azul, una cabellera larga de color rojizo y ojos de color azul marino, la voz que esta tenía hizo que Henry se pusiera más cerca para observarla mejor, fue cuando pudo unir todas piezas del puzzle, ella era la chica que aparecía en la gran mayoría de sus sueños como si tratara de decirle algo o solo fuera producto de su mente, cuando la chica lo diviso el rostro de esta mostró una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Henry respondiera de la misma manera, fue cuando el capitán Darex logro alcanzar a Henry-algo me dice que ya conoces a esa chica, ¿no?

-Te equivocas capitán, ella solo es una chica que pude ver en mis sueños, pero que no sabía quien era en realidad…-Henry vio como el capitán Darex le ponía la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa-¿y tu? ¿La conoces?

-Pues deja que te la presente desde lejos antes de que te vuelvas loco de curiosidad… el capitán Darex se puso a su lado mientras veían como la chica salía del salón con las demás personas del coro-ella es Eleanor Vein.

-Alto, ¿Qué acabas de decir?-Henry quedo impactado al ver lo que el capitán le decía, la chica que acababa de escuchar cantar era nada más ni nada menos que Eleanor, la chica que le pidió ayuda por una publicación en la red, todo se estaba volviendo confuso, raro, descontrolado, Henry no podía describir como se sentía-si en verdad es Eleanor hay que ir a buscarla, no debe estar…

Henry se detuvo al ver que la chica vestida completamente de azul se acercaba lentamente entre la gente hacía donde estaban él y el capitán Darex, los ojos de la chica hacían que Henry se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, hasta que en un minuto cerro los ojos y en cuanto los abrió la chica ya estaba al frente de él.

-Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos pequeña Eleanor, antes tenías el cabello castaño, pero el rojo también te sienta bien-el capitán Darex le dio una sonrisa a Eleanor a la vez que esta se lo respondía cortésmente, fue cuando dejo su mirada posada en Henry, al cual miro de reojo con una sonrisa algo coqueta, el capitán Darex le dio una palmada a Henry tratando de que hablara-bueno chicos, iré a divertirme otro rato más, no hagan nada de lo que después me tendré que arrepentir por ustedes.

Henry vio como el capitán se alejaba y los dejaba completamente solos, lo cual hizo que Henry se sintiera más nervioso por haber encontrado a la chica que supuestamente había pensado que había muerto o algo peor.

-No te negare que estoy algo impactada, creí que nadie podría descifrar mi código y viajaría hasta aquí solo para encontrarme… es algo curioso…-Eleanor dio una sonrisa mientras se ordenaba su cabellera, Henry aun estaba mudo por lo que estaba pasando, las palabras no salían de su boca ni nada-se nota que no sabes que decirme, pero tranquilo vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para seguir hablando, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo…-Henry por fin pudo pronunciar aunque fuese dos palabras mientras seguía de cerca de Eleanor, hasta que esta le tomo la mano y comenzó a bailar haciendo que Henry la siguiera con cada paso que estaba daba, lo que hizo que este se liberara un poco del estrés que tenía al verla-¿puedo saber porque bailamos? ¿No era que iríamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

-Antes tenía que hacer que te relajaras un poco, ¿no crees? Estabas muy tenso por verme, al igual que yo-Eleanor se apego al cuerpo de Henry haciendo que este se pusiera rojo al igual que Eleanor-pero creo que ya me agradas y eres un buen bailarín.

-Eres demasiado explosiva, no creí que fueras así-Henry siguió bailando hasta ver como Eleanor se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este le tomara la mano y la siguiera a donde esta quisiera ir, fue cuando llegaron a otra parte de Rapture donde se podía ver un enorme riachuelo que producía un brillo casi parecido al de la luna-¿y este lugar?

-Es el río de luna-amanecer, las gemelas Destiny lo crearon para que la gente no perdiera la sensación de estar en noche o de día, esa fue la explicación que dieron al ver que algunos sujetos se volvían locos por ver la luz de la luna o por ver un amanecer-Eleanor se saco las zapatillas y los metió a río con mucha confianza haciendo que Henry se sentara a su lado-eres la primera persona nueva que veo desde que llegue a Rapture hace años atrás, creo que han pasado cinco años desde que espero a alguien.

-¿Cinco años? ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?-Eleanor le dio una sonrisa a Henry mientras veía la luna con tranquilidad pensando en algunas cosas.

-Cumpliré 25 en una semana más, por el momento supondré que tú eres mayor que yo por un año, ¿no?-Henry dio una sonrisa haciendo que Eleanor diera una pequeña carcajada mientras seguía mirando la luna-es raro, creí que me llenarías de preguntas con tan solo verme.

-No te las hice porque de alguna manera me puse nervioso de ver que eras real y no un pirata de Internet tratando de jugarme alguna especie de broma-Henry dio un suspiro mientras también comenzó a ver la enorme luna que se veía en la distancia hasta que decidió tomar aire y hacerle las preguntas a Eleanor-si tuviera que preguntarte algo lo principal sería saber, ¿Por qué viniste a Rapture?

-Bueno como tú yo era una obsesionada con resolver misterios, siempre quise encontrar cosas que los demás jamás habían visto o que creían que solo eran mitos y leyendas para asustar a los niños, desafíe a unos amigos para que encontraran algo impactante, quien ganara tendría almuerzo gratis por 1 año… o bueno eso es lo que recuerdo…-Eleanor dejo caer una lagrima que hizo que Henry se preocupara un poco-por desgracia esa apuesta ya no podré cumplirla… de lo que e podido investigar desde que llegue aquí es que no hay manera de salir a la superficie, solo hay que mantenerse conformes con lo que las fundadoras imponen y esas cosas.

-¿Has vivido cinco años aquí y nunca has podido salir a tomar aire real o esas cosas?-Henry vio como Eleanor movía la cabeza de lado a lado algo triste, aun le sorprendía que una chica tan joven como ella escribiera como si fuera una mujer de 43 años-que mal, debió haber sido difícil vivir sola aquí abajo por tanto tiempo…

-La gente me acepto, pero no se… sentía que era un bicho raro aquí…-Eleanor tapaba su rostro entre sus piernas mientras Henry daba una sonrisa y se levantaba-¿Qué haces?

-Te haré reír o bueno lo intentare-Henry comenzó a moverse como un cantante de tiroles mientras también hacía los singulares sonidos que solo estos cantantes podían hacer, haciendo que Eleanor sacara una sonrisa y luego comenzara a reírse, no por la forma en que cantaba si no por los movimientos ridículos que este hacía con su cuerpo y sus manos, luego Eleanor solo comenzó a dar palmas al ritmo de la canción que estaba cantando Henry, este luego comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de la canción haciendo que Eleanor se riera por ver lo rojo que esté se ponía, hasta que este por fin cayo al piso cansado-se me olvidaba las razones por las cuales no canto tiroles…

-Eres algo loco, ¿lo sabías? Aunque de igual manera te doy las gracias por subirme el animo-Eleanor le dio una sonrisa mientras se acostaba al lado de Henry y le tomaba la mano-por alguna razón creo haberte visto antes en mis sueños… llámame loca, pero siento que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos…

-Creo que no eres la única que piensa así… también te he visto en sueños y siento que hay una conexión entre los dos, no se porque, pero tú me estabas llamando desde hace ya mucho tiempo…-en cuanto Henry se acerco a Eleanor los dos estuvieron a punto de darse un beso hasta que un fuerte estallido se escucho en la feria donde estaba el capitán Darex-hay no… ¡Capitán!

-¡Espera Henry!-Eleanor corrió tras Henry hasta que por fin llegaron a la feria "Nuevo Edén" donde varios policías se encontraban tratando de controlar a un grupo de bestias metálicas con enormes ojos rojos, lo que hizo que Henry se sintiera mas estresado de lo que antes se había encontrado, las criaturas portaban taladros en sus manos con los cuales atravesaban a varios de los policías que intentaban atacarlos, la sangre se expandía más y más, pero Henry solo quería encontrar al capitán Darex y salir lo más rápido de ahí-¡Henry allá detrás de los montículos del escenario!

-¡Capitán!-Henry comenzó a correr rápidamente viendo como una de las enormes criaturas trataba de atacarlo, pero sin resultado alguno, hasta que uno logro derribarlo usando su cuerpo para embestir a Henry, el grito de dolor de este fue horrible, varias gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su cabeza, además de sus manos, pero aun así podía ponerse de pie y seguir hasta donde estaba el capitán Darex-debo llegar… no puedo abandonarlo ahora…

-¡Henry atrápalo!-Henry vio como Eleanor le lanzaba una botella de color azul que tenía una aguja, este pensó que esto era alguna especie de droga para poder parar el dolor y no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse la aguja en el brazo, fue cuando Henry comenzó a sentir que por su cuerpo pasaba una gran cantidad de carga eléctrica como si fuera alguna especie de conductor o algo peor-¡usa ese poder para paralizar a los Big Daddys!

-"¿Big Daddys?"-Henry prefirió omitir sus preguntas y cargo sus manos con toda la carga posible hasta que disparo una fuerte descarga que dejo fuera de combate a varios de los Big Daddys, exceptuando a uno que estaba más enfurecido de lo normal, haciendo que Henry se asustara mucho más-demonios, ¿esas cosas que son?

-¡Solo corre donde esta Darex y salgamos de aquí!-Eleanor vio como el Big Daddy comenzó a perseguir rápidamente a Henry haciendo girar su taladro a toda velocidad, logro esquivar el golpe y llegar a donde estaba el capitán Darex.

-Hola marinero… parece que la fiesta termino antes de lo previsto…-Henry vio como el capitán Darex estaba en el piso algo malherido, pero aun conciente, Henry solo lo ayudo a levantarse mientras veía como el Big Daddy se reponía del golpe que había dado mientras daba un fuerte alarido-déjame aquí muchacho, no valgo tanto la pena.

-Claro que si lo vales Darex, prometimos que volveríamos juntos a casa, ¿recuerdas? Yo voy a cumplir esa promesa-Henry comenzó a cargar su mano izquierda con mucha electricidad haciendo que el Big Daddy hiciera girar rápido su taladro y cargara una nueva embestida, pero en ese instante una pequeña niña se puso en medio haciendo que el Big Daddy detuviera inmediatamente la embestida, lo que impacto a Henry-pero si es la niña que me encontré antes.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano señor burbujas! ¡No quiero que le hagas daño!-Henry vio como el Big Daddy ponía los ojos amarillos y se tranquilizaba un poco para luego tomar comenzar a caminar fuera de la feria lentamente, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada-hay señor burbujas, nunca va a cambiar.

-Eso fue… eso fue increíble pequeña, de verdad gracias…-Henry vio como la niña se volteaba y le daba un abrazo a él y al capitán, lo cual hizo que sintiera esa sensación rara otra vez.

-Siempre te cuidare hermano, en todo momento-la niña dio una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo hacia donde se había ido el Big Daddy, fue en ese instante que la patrulla de Rapture apareció luego de que todo el caos hubiera ocurrido y ya cuando varias personas habían muerto a manos de los Big Daddys, fue cuando quedaron mirando a Henry y a Darex.

-Ustedes deberán venir con nosotros, están bajo arresto por ser los principales culpables del alboroto de los Big Daddys-todos los patrulleros tomaron sus rifles y los apuntaron a donde estaban Henry y el capitán Darex.

-¡Alto!-la voz de Eleanor se escucho en todo el espacio vació que quedaba en la feria haciendo que los patrulleros bajaran las armas-ellos estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo en el que ocurrió el accidente con los Big Daddys así que déjenlos en paz.

-Y supongo que tiene pruebas, ¿verdad señorita Vein?-el líder de la patrulla de Rapture, haciendo que Eleanor se pusiera más nerviosa de lo normal-veo que no tienes ninguna prueba así que nos llevaremos a los sospechosos…

Fue en ese instante en que el líder de la patrulla se callo de golpe al ver que una de las fundadoras entraba en la habitación.

-Suponiendo que este error no fuera cometido por la patrulla todo estará en orden, no me gustaría tener que usar a las Big Sisters para sacarles la verdad-la señora Destiny vio como los patrulleros salieron de ahí rápidamente mientras esta se quedaba mirando detenidamente a Henry-por fin el hijo prodigo a aparecido, espero poder hablar contigo en otra ocasión, por ahora prefiero esperar a que llegue mi hermana para seguir nuestra conversación… hasta la próxima.

Henry vio como la mujer se iba dando una sonrisa, mientras Henry y Eleanor se preocupaban de ver que el capitán Darex estuviera bien para así llevarlo al hospital donde curarían las heridas que tenía. Al fin Henry descubrió que eran esas criaturas que veía en sus sueños, eran los enormes Big Daddys, aun queda mucho por descubrir y eso es lo que aterra a Henry aparte de tener que saber que las fundadoras de Rapture quieren hablar con él llamándolo hijo prodigo, la confusión hace que Henry pierda el control de sus pensamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bioshock Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 5**

Capítulo 5: despertar del terror, algo nuevo surge.

El primer día de Henry y del capitán Darex en Rapture fue lo más difícil, primero por el hecho de que casi fueron destruidos por una tormenta antes de llegar a Rapture y luego por casi ser aplastados por un ejército de Big Daddys, ahora se encontraban en el hospital para que curaran las heridas del capitán Darex y pensar de lo que ocurría dentro de la mítica ciudad. Henry seguía nervioso por lo que había pasado y solo se preguntaba quiénes eran esos Big Daddys y porque los atacaron, además lo que hacía que a Henry le doliera la cabeza era el hecho de sentir que la Little Sister que vio fuera alguna parte de él, como si de verdad fuera su hermana. En ese instante Eleanor apareció.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que paso cierto?-Eleanor se acercó a Henry el cual estaba al costado de la camilla del capitán Darex en una posición que cualquier hubiese dicho que estaba rezando-no debes alterarte, es normal que los Big Daddys se comporten así, no todo en Rapture es dulzura y lindos "paisajes".

-Créeme que entiendo ese punto, pero me cuesta creer que tienen a esas enormes moles rondando por aquí como si no les importara su bienestar ni nada por el estilo-Henry dio un enorme salto que casi despierta al capitán Darex de su sueño profundo-tengo tantas malditas preguntas y nadie quiere darme respuestas… todos dicen ahora que soy el niño prodigo, que tengo un vínculo con la ciudad y esas estupideces, no sé qué demonios están esperando de mí.

Eleanor se levantó preocupada al ver que Henry le salían lágrimas mientras miraba por una ventana al enorme océano que rodeaba a la ciudad, además de algunos tiburones que estaban rondando el lugar. Eleanor solo se acercó a Henry y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Si quieres saber la verdad yo puedo ayudarte un poco, pero solo se algunos conceptos sobre Rapture y algunos no son muy lindos-Eleanor se puso al lado de Henry y dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a los tiburones-hace algunos años atrás, Rapture fue un lugar horrible, había muertes por todos lados y se formaron grupos dominados por la ira y la envidia, todo por obtener el tan deseado ADAM.

-¿ADAM? ¿Qué diablos es eso?-Henry veía por uno de los tubos a una Little Sister junto a un Big Daddy con una enorme jeringuilla-mejor sigue contando, no quiero distraerte.

-Gracias, el ADAM, es algo así como una sustancia que una antigua científica de Rapture descubrió que tenían algunas babosas marinas que se encuentran en esta zona, lo que produce ese ADAM es que reescribe tú ADN dándote una fuerza infinita, poderes asombrosos, inteligencia, entre otras cosas-Eleanor se detuvo mientras apretaba los puños-luego se produjo el caos, el ADAM volvía locas a las personas, eso sí se consumía en exceso, además deformaba el cuerpo y volvía adicto a todo ser humano que lo poseía.

-Pero, ¿acaso el fundador de Rapture no sabía eso?-Henry vio como Eleanor daba una pequeña carcajada mientras miraba a Henry.

-Andrew no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera la doctora que lo descubrió, pero luego Andrew aprovecho esto para tener sumisos a todos, regalaba el ADAM para que supuestamente todos fueran felices, lo malo es que esa "felicidad" llegaba al punto de querer destruir a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, fueron denominados Splicer-Henry seguía interesado de ver lo que decía Eleanor, la cual ya se estaba aburriendo un poco del tema-ahora hubo una manera de que el ADAM se mantuviera estable y todo, es ahí donde entran las Little Sister, niñas modificadas genéticamente para poder soportar el ADAM y también extraerlo, si te has fijado andan con unas jeringuillas y es por el hecho de que estas extraen en ADAM de los cadáveres de los Splicer que usaron el ADAM en exceso.

Henry se impactó al oír esto, no podía imaginarse el dolor que debieron pasar esas niñas para convertirse en esas cosas de ojos amarillos brillantes.

-Ahora bien, como solo eran niñas debían tener perros guardianes, es ahí donde los Big Daddys entran, son humanos modificados quirúrgicamente y solo tienen una misión, proteger a las Little Sisters de cualquier peligro que se aparezca-Eleanor comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el capitán Darex y se sentó seguido por Henry-esas criaturas solo defienden a las Little Sisters y cumplen labores de construcción, créeme cuando te digo que no los hagas enojar, bueno no sé si aún mantienen esas características de los tiempos antiguos, pero eso deberías preguntárselo a las fundadoras, porque lo que te dije es todo lo que se.

-Gracias Eleanor, por ayudarme a entender un poco más del pasado de este lugar-Henry se tocó la venda de la cabeza mientras sentía algo de dolor, haciendo que Eleanor se riera un poco-al menos te hago sonreír con mi dolor.

-Me rio porque eres gracioso, eres al primero que le sonrió de forma sincera y no fingiendo… tómalo como un halago-Eleanor se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Henry mientras iba saliendo del lugar-iré a ver qué sucede afuera, mientras tanto podrías quedarte aquí o visitar el resto de los lugares, solo si quieres.

Eleanor salió del lugar mientras Henry miraba detenidamente al capitán Darex, quien sonreía porque parece que soñaba con algo bueno, fue en ese instante que unos patrulleros entraron en la sala del hospital y miraron a Henry. Fue cuando Henry vio al jefe de la patrulla.

-No sé la razón de porque nuestras fundadoras nos mandaron a llamarte, pero vendrás con nosotros-Henry vio que no tenía muchas alternativas, se levantó de la silla y siguió al grupo de patrulleros, fue cuando iba en el camino que Henry diviso a los mismos sujetos de antes.

-Regreso al pasado o la formación de un nuevo futuro-la mujer comenzaba a dibujar una línea en una hoja enorme.

-Salvar al mundo o dejarlo perecer-el hombre movía unas cartas mientras hacía trucos de magia con estas.

-"¿Acaso nunca hablaran claro esos sujetos?"-Henry vio como la pareja daba una sonrisa y le mostraban la imagen que él había escogido-"pero, si es la imagen que elegí anteriormente, ¿Qué significara?"

-Oye, no te retrases, a las líderes no les gusta los que llegan tarde-el jefe vio como Henry comenzó a caminar mirando cómo la gente de Rapture lo miraban con una cara de temor y de asombro, hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta que decía "Entrada al santuario"-hasta aquí podemos llegar, la puerta se abrirá en cuanto digas tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre? Está bien… Henry Dickinson-las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y Henry dudo unos minutos antes de entrar, pero luego dio un enorme respiro hasta entrar el lugar y mirar detenidamente las estatuas de varios Big Daddys (o por lo menos eso parecían) y la estatua del fundador original, fue cuando las luces se apagaron y una pequeña luz señalaba un asiento-¿Qué demonios?

-Por favor señor Dickinson, tome asiento…-la voz que Henry escucho era la de la fundadora que ya había visto anteriormente, Destiny, por lo que prefirió sentarse y ver como la oscuridad lo rodeaba casi por completo-como le dije anteriormente señor Dickinson, yo iba a hablar con usted cuando mi hermana apareciera y para su fortuna ella ya volvió.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Dickinson, soy la hermana gemela de Destiny, Future-Henry no sabía que pensar, primero por la situación en la que se encontraba y los nombres horribles y extraños que tenían las nuevas fundadoras de Rapture-te hemos mandado a llamar para darte respuestas si es que las buscas, pero todo tiene un precio.

-¿Un precio? ¿A qué se refieren?-Henry escucho unas carcajadas que lo pusieron nervioso de repente-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No le diremos nuestro precio, solo lo tomaremos en el momento menos indicado, pero solo si respondemos satisfactoriamente tus dudas-la voz de Destiny sonaba muy decidida y de la nada la luz se encendió, Henry pudo ver a dos mujeres vestidas igual y todo, pero la única diferencia era el cabello largo negro de una y el cabello corto de la otra, ahora Henry sentía que jugaba a "adivina quién"-ahora, ¿quieres saber algo en específico?

Henry apretó los puños porque no sabía si preguntar o no, las cosas se ponían raras cada vez que él tomaba una decisión o trataba de entender las cosas, pero decidió tomar aire y preguntar las dudas que aún tenían.

-Anteriormente me habías llamado el hijo prodigo o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tiene este lugar conmigo?-Henry vio como las mujeres se miraban y daban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hace 25 años, yo y mi hermana encontramos un rastro de sangre en las oficinas casi destruidas de Andrew Ryan, por lo que decidimos ver que se podía hacer con ellas-Henry vio como la mujer de pelo corto hablaba y dedujo por la voz que ella era Future-quisimos ver si podíamos clonar a Andrew o algo por el estilo, porque para nosotros era un visionario, alguien capaz de cambiar el mundo a su antojo.

-Probamos varias veces y nuestros logros acabaron fracasando, utilizamos ADAM especifico, pero nada resultaba, hasta el momento en que encontramos una especie de babosa diferente a la que tenía el ADAM-Destiny tomo un enorme lápiz y encendió una enorme pantalla atrás de ella-esta babosa contenía una especie de sepa muy parecido al ADAM, lo denominamos MOLLY por una idea tonta que tuvimos.

-Descubrimos que esa sepa no podía ser adquirida o soportada por las Little Sister, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora pudimos hacerlo con los niños-Future dio una sonrisa mientras mostraba las imágenes de niños con ojos verdes y con características similares a las Little Sisters, lo que preocupo más a Henry-decidimos llamarlos Little Boys para seguir con la tradición de los nombres.

-"¿Qué demonios han hecho estas mujeres?"-Henry miraba las imágenes y se sentía más y más asustado, el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, pero trato de disimularlo mientras las fundadoras continuaban con la historia.

-Quisimos analizar qué factores entregaba MOLLY a las personas, fue cuando descubrimos que esa sepa podía ayudar a las personas a obtener más poderes de los que antes poseían y controlar los efectos secundarios del ADAM, es así como formamos más plásmidos para venderlos por montón-Henry veía como Destiny seguía mostrando imágenes de comerciales sobre los plásmidos renovados que hicieron que le diera asco y esas cosas, fue cuando miraron a Henry-¿Por qué te decimos todo esto? Es porque descubrimos también que esa sepa nos ayudaría a revivir a Andrew Ryan, esa sepa formo un feto que pusimos en una mujer cualquiera que ahora debería estar muerta… en pocas palabras señor Dickinson, tú eres la reencarnación de Andrew Ryan.

Henry quedo impactado al oír todas estas cosas y peor al saber que era la reencarnación del sujeto que había creado una monstruosidad de ciudad, que había destruido la vida de varias personas y por sobre todo fue el causante de la destrucción de la vida de varias niñas pequeñas que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto, Henry se llenó de ira al saber todo esto y se levantó de la silla.

-Esperamos hayamos resuelto tus…-Destiny vio como Henry comenzó a cargar rayos en las manos y los lanzo con fuerza hacía donde estaban las fundadoras, haciendo que estas activaran la alarma-¡maldito desgraciado!

-¡Patrulleros!-Future grito con fuerza mientras Henry salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes encontrarse con otra jeringuilla de plásmidos de color rojo, pero antes de ponérselo corrió para no tener que recibir disparos ni mucho menos-¡que no escape!

-Diablos, esto se puso horrible, debo ir por el capitán para salir de aquí-Henry tomo la jeringuilla y se la puso en el brazo, en ese instante su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse caliente y sus manos emanaban fuego de repente-esto servirá.

-¡Que no escape!-los patrulleros estaban alcanzando a Henry cuando este solo formo una gran muralla de fuego para seguir corriendo hacía el hospital rápidamente-demonios, no debemos dejarlo escapar.

-Liberen a las Big Sisters…-una alarma sonó y desde lugares muy oscuros salía un color rojo que a varias personas impacto, aparte de un ruido extraño y horrible.

Henry logro llegar al hospital desviando la atención de todos los patrulleros, al entrar corrió hasta donde estaba el capitán Darex y largarse del lugar de una vez por todas.

-¡Capitán! ¡Es hora de…!-Henry quedo sin habla, el capitán ya no se encontraba en el lugar, solo encontró una pequeña carta en su cama con algunas manchas de sangre-"despídete de tu amiguito, ahora será parte de la colección de protectores de Little Sisters. Esto cuenta como una deuda pagada" malditos hijos de puta.

-¡Henry por aquí!-Henry vio como Eleanor le gritaba desde una esquina del cuarto mientras un fuerte ruido sonaba desde afuera del hospital-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos!

Henry no la pensó dos veces y se fue con Eleanor, fue en ese instante en que Henry vio a una criatura parecida a un Big Daddy, pero más femenino, era algo que Henry no lograba definir, en ese momento Eleanor lo despertó cuando estaban en un lugar apartado de donde sucedía el incidente.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?-Henry vio como Eleanor sacaba varias cosas de lo que parecía su habitación-no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar… esas desgraciadas, esas tiranas…

-Cálmate, primero esas cosas son Big Sisters, si te preguntabas porque no veías tantas mujeres jóvenes es por eso, son Little Sisters modificadas como un Big Daddy pero más violentas, yo no me acercaría a ellas-Eleanor termino de guardar todo en una mochila y reviso si no había nadie afuera de la habitación-segundo, no supuse que esas desgraciadas te llamaran tan rápido para decirte esas cosas, el primer día que llegue me dijeron que era una de las Little Sisters que habían escapado hace unos años atrás, pero no estoy muy segura de eso, ahora lo importante es que salgamos de aquí, pero ya.

-No puedo irme sin haber encontrado al capitán, ya te dije que no lo iba a abandonar-Henry vio como Eleanor se alteraba por lo que decía Henry-si quieres vete, adelántate, en cuanto tenga a Darex nos vamos.

-Eres un cretino y un valiente, mala combinación, pero no tengo opción te ayudare a buscar a Darex, él también me importa como a ti-Eleanor comenzó a correr mientras veía como las Big Sisters hacían estragos en la ciudad, además de los patrulleros-mierda, esto se pone cada vez más complicado, necesitamos una distracción.

-Yo tengo una idea… pero no es agradable-Henry comenzó a correr por todos lados hasta encontrar a la Little Sister que antes había visto, junto con un enorme Big Daddy-¡pequeña!

-¡Hermano!-Henry le dio un abrazo y se la llevo rápidamente del lado del Big Daddy, haciendo que este se enfureciera por completo-hermano, el señor burbujas se molestara contigo.

-Ese es el plan, aunque pensándolo mejor debí haber pensado mejor esto-Henry seguía corriendo mientras el Big Daddy lo seguía de cerca, fue en ese momento en que Eleanor tomo a Henry por la chaqueta y lo oculto haciendo que el Big Daddy siguiera de largo atacando a los patrulleros-bueno al menos funciono.

-Eres un idiota, debiste haberme dicho cuál era tu plan, te hubiera ayudado-Henry le dio una sonrisa a Eleanor haciendo que esta hiciera lo mismo, en ese instante la pequeña Little Sister comenzó a llorar-hay no, tienes que hacer que deje de llorar o tendremos a un maldito equipo de rugby de Big Daddys.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… oye pequeña, no llores no estás sola-Henry comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la pequeña mientras esta lloraba con sus enormes ojos dorados-tranquila, estoy aquí, tu hermano está aquí para protegerte.

-¿Me protegerás igual que el señor burbujas?-Henry vio como los ojos de la niña se iluminaban de golpe y luego este solo dio una sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo, te protegeré con mi vida-Henry comenzó a correr por donde se encontraba Eleanor mientras la Little Sister sonreía muy feliz-debemos apresurarnos, o esas cosas nos alcanzaran.

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta, mejor deja de palabrear y busquemos a…-Eleanor no alcanzo a terminar la frase y fue tumbada por una Big Sister.

-¡Eleanor!-en ese instante Henry vio como la Big Sister se acercaba a él con unos enormes cuchillos en sus manos-no permitiré que le hagas daño a esta pequeña…

-Hermano…-fue lo último que Henry escucho antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego solo fue un enorme grito por parte de la Little Sister, en ese instante Henry estuvo nublado por varias horas hasta que pudo escuchar algo a lo lejos o por lo menos el creía que era muy lejos de donde él estaba.

-Las fundadoras fueron muy específicas, debemos empezar de inmediato con el como lo hicimos con su amigo-era la voz de un hombre la que Henry escuchaba, aparte de su respiración, tampoco podía moverse ni nada por el estilo, era como si lo tuvieran atado o le hubiera cortado las extremidades.

-Es la hora compañeros, es la hora de ser pioneros-Henry se estaba desmayando, pero antes de eso escucho algo que le dio terror-comiencen el proyecto: Big Brother…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bioshock Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 6**

Capítulo 6: el cruel destino de la vida, el surgimiento de un héroe.

Las cosas han cambiado radicalmente en Rapture luego de que las fundadoras enviaran a las Big Sisters por Henry, hubo un caos que casi hace que las mismas instalaciones se destruyeran por completo, además del hecho de que varios Big Daddys se estaban saliendo de control, lo que hacía que las Little Sisters no cumplirán con el trabajo que se les había asignado. Todo había cambiado desde la llegada de Henry, quien por cierto aun yace inconsciente sin saber qué demonios está pasando a su alrededor, ha tenido recurrentes pesadillas donde siente un dolor indescriptible, casi real, cosa que lo asusta más de lo que ya está.

Fue cuando comenzó a sentir como volvía en sí, aunque sentía como que solo los ojos le respondían o bueno eso es lo que podía apreciar en ese momento.

-"¿Qué? ¿Dónde… donde demonios estoy? Este no parece el hospital donde estábamos el capitán Darex y yo…"-Henry noto con desdén que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera su cabeza para saber que le había pasado a sus brazos y piernas, fue como si sintiera que estuviera en alguna especie de parálisis o algo por el estilo-"no puedo moverme, esto no está nada bien, debo intentar moverme antes que lleguen las fundadoras…"

En ese momento en que Henry pensaba en moverse un médico se empezó a acercar a él lentamente, cosa que de cierta manera le extraño mucho a Henry siendo que este no tenía una cara de preocupación, sino más bien de orgullo por lo que estaba viendo.

-Así que has despertado pequeño experimento, eso quiere decir que el tratar controlar tu mente fue en vano… eso será un problema, aunque admito que mi trabajo ha sido uno de los mejores que he hecho en toda mi carrera como médico… pero por algo se debe empezar, ¿no?

-"¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Por qué me habla como si fuera alguna especie de bestia de feria o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué está sucediendo?"-Henry vio como el médico comenzó a caminar hacia una cabina que contenía taladros llenos de sangre y algunas partes robóticas parecidas a las que tenías los Big Daddys o las Big Sisters, cosa que hizo que se preocupara más-"un minuto… ¿acaso lo que creí que era un sueño era real? Eso quiere decir…

-Cielos, esto no lo note, puedes mover tus ojos… eso quiere decir que quizás ya puedes moverte mi pequeño bebe o al menos eso esperas hacer, pero nunca lo harás hasta que yo te suelte de tus ataduras… ¿quieres ver a que me refiero pequeño?-el doctor movió la cabeza para que Henry viera con impacto y rabia lo que le habían hecho, sus brazos habían sido cambiados por brazos robóticos parecidos a una combinación de partes de los Big Daddys, aunque aún podía ver parte de lo que quedaba de su brazo, lo mismo pasaba con sus piernas lo que hizo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, aunque para desgracia el médico le puso un espejo al frente para mostrarle que su boca estaba tapada con una mascarilla de metal uno de sus ojos había sido extirpado y transformado en una versión miniatura de los ojos de un Big Daddy, solo que en este caso Henry tenía cuatro ojos que tenían una luz verde, a su vez el único ojo que le quedaba también estaba verde, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de Henry hasta que el médico comenzó a hablar-créeme que fue algo difícil separar tus partes humanas y formar la belleza que eres ahora, pero yo el Dr. Lianus he creado al ser más poderoso de todo el universo, al ser que dejará opacada a las Big Sisters…

-"No… esto es una pesadilla… esto es una maldita pesadilla…"-Henry cerraba los ojos apretándolos con fuerza mientras escuchaba la carcajada del Dr. Lianus, fue cuando algo dentro de él comenzó a surgir de la nada-"me quitaste… me quitaste mi vida… me has quitado mi vida…"

-Eres el primer y único Big Brother… eres el orgullo de Rap…-el Dr. Lianus comenzó a preocuparse cuando creyó ver que el brazo de Henry se movía, fue peor cuando sintió que la respiración de este se agitaba más y más, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás-¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Unos sonidos extraños comenzaron a provenir por parte de las maquinas alrededor de Henry, varias marcando error o simplemente marcando que algo se estaba saliendo de control, la desesperación del Dr. Lianus fue tanta que decidió salir corriendo al pasillo por protección, fue cuando antes de cerrar vio con horror como Henry se liberaba de las ataduras de hierro y caía al piso sin mover un solo musculo por algunos momentos que hizo que el Dr. Lianus pudiera volver a respirar.

-Dr. Lianus, ¿se encuentra bien?-uno de los médicos que ayudo al Dr. Lianus se acercó a este algo preocupado por lo que veía en el rostro de este, algo que hizo que el Dr. Lianus tomara al chico por la camiseta con algo de miedo en sus ojos-¿Dr.?

-Trae a los patrulleros rápidamente… que activen a algunas Big Sisters… es de vida o muerte…-el chico quedo anonadado con la petición del Dr. Lianus haciendo que este se enfureciera al ver que sus peticiones no fueron complacidas-¡que vayas te he dicho por la mierda!

-¡S-si señor!-el chico comenzó a correr mientras el Dr. Lianus observaba si algo más había ocurrido en el salón donde se encontraba Henry, o mejor dicho si todo lo que había visto solo era producto de su imaginación.

-Esto debió haber sido solo una broma… de esos malditos patrulleros… siempre jugando con las mentes brillantes-cuando el Dr. Lianus quiso ver algo en la habitación se percató al instante que algo no estaba bien, partiendo por el hecho de que las luces se habían apagado en cuanto el salió, además de que no se escuchaba nada proveniente de la habitación, haciendo que el ambiente fuera mucho más incómodo aun-oye… no le vuelvas a dar un susto así a papi, ¿quieres? Ya no estoy en edad de andar recibiendo sorpresas como esta…

Para cuando el Dr. Lianus se dio cuenta el miedo ya lo empezó a invadir de pies a cabezas al ver como unas luces rojas surgían de las sombras acercándose a paso lento, hasta que este pudo escuchar un ruido proveniente de los pasos de la criatura que se acercaba, pasos fuertes como los de un Big Daddy, pero delicados como los de una Big Sister, la luz mostro a una criatura que el mismo había creado y ahora él tenía miedo de mirar a los ojos, pero a su vez algo en su interior hizo que sintiera orgullo-mi pequeña creación… estas con vi-.

Fue lo último que él Dr. Lianus dijo antes de que Henry le clavara un arpón en el ojo y luego de eso le quitara la cabeza como si fuera solo un muñeco de trapo, la sangre comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del Dr. mientras la cabeza solo mostraba una cara de impacto al momento de recibir el arpón en la cabeza, fue cuando Henry pateo con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y saco el arpón de la cabeza del Dr. Lianus, era como si se comportara como los típicos Big Daddys cuando estaban furiosos cuando atacaban a las Little Sisters o cuando les ponían un dedo encima. En ese minuto que Henry quería irse del lugar llego una gran cantidad de patrulleros guiados por el chico que el Dr. Lianus había enviado, la cara de horror de estos fue tal que más de uno no pudo controlar el estómago y comenzaba a vomitar por lo que veía u otros tan solo gritaban al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Esa cosa… no me es familiar en lo absoluto…-el líder de los patrulleros vio como la extraña criatura se acercaba a ellos lentamente, ya que Henry aun no podía controlar bien su nuevo cuerpo, nadie se quería acercar a un centímetro de lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, fue cuando el líder pudo ver quien era-un minuto, no es posible… es…

-"Mátalos… mátalos para protegerte… mátalos para protegerte…"-Henry comenzó a mirar al grupo de patrulleros con ojo robótico y luego saco de su brazo derecho el mismo taladro que usaban los Big Daddys para defenderse, fue cuando dio un enorme gruñido como si fuera alguna especie de bestia salvaje que solo quería sangre-"¡mátalos a todos para protegerte!"

-Equipo divídanse, ¡ya!-el patrullero líder indico las dos zonas que había fuera de la sala de operaciones, fue cuando todos sacaron sus fusibles y activaban los plásmidos que poseían-no deben dejar que salga de aquí, es un peligro para toda la vida en Rapture, lo diré solo una vez y que les quede claro… ¡maten al Big Brother!

Henry salió de la sala de operaciones y vio como el grupo de patrulleros se había dividido en dos, cada uno de estos apuntándole con los fusiles y con los poderes de los plásmidos en cada parte de su cuerpo, cosa que hizo que Henry se pusiera más furioso y diera un rugido más fuerte hasta que comenzó a hacer girar su taladro, fue cuando el líder de los patrulleros dio paso a que todos dispararan mientras Henry no movía uno solo de sus huesos.

-¡No se detengan! ¡Sigan disparando!-el líder de los patrulleros siguió gritando ordenes mientras otro grupo de patrulleros disparaba electricidad, algo de fuego o simplemente cualquier otro poder que pudieron adquirir al entrar en la academia, esto hizo que una enorme nube de humo negra cubriera a Henry dándole al líder de los patrulleros un respiro que hizo que todo el mundo se relajara más-creí que iba a ser un problema mayor, pero ya veo que él Dr. Lianus no pudo completar la transformación de la bestia… que lastima, es mejor que le digamos a las fundadoras sobre lo que paso…

El líder se impactó al escuchar que uno de sus patrulleros gritaba de agonía y que luego la nube se disipara para ver como este estaba siendo despedazado por el taladro de Henry, pero para desgracia del resto este no era el único truco que Henry podía hacer como Big Brother, también podía producir plásmidos de sus manos produciendo una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo al otro lado de la habitación volviendo trisas a todos los patrulleros que se encontraban ahí, el líder no podía creer lo que veía, fue peor cuando vio como Henry uso el taladro y destrozo a cada miembro que quedaba de la patrulla uno a uno de manera muy veloz, haciendo que varios pedazos de carne cayeran al piso además de la sangre y alguno que otro hueso que Henry no pudo destruir.

-Maldita bestia… has masacrado a mis patrulleros… esto no se va a quedar así… voy a destruirte o me dejo de llamar teniente Krafshock-el teniente Krafshock saco un plásmido de un color trasparente que hizo que este pudiera generar remolinos de sus manos, cosa que hizo que Henry con su ojo robótico analizara lo que el plásmido contenía-no podrás derrotarme ahora bestia… ahora seré más rápido que tú…

-"Destruir… destruir… destru…"-fue en ese momento que Henry recordó al capitán Darex y sus aventuras, también recordó a Eleanor, a la pequeña Little Sister que le prometió proteger y ser su hermano, fue cuando comenzó a mirar sus nuevas partes y sentirse una bestia, algo que él jamás pensó llegar a ser, fue cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de ponerse verdes cuando el teniente Krafshock se acercaba para destruirlo-"he venido aquí por una razón aparente... no sé si ha sido el destino o algo por el estilo… pero no voy a perdonar a nadie que se haya metido con mis amigos y que luego jugo con mi vida como si no importara nada, eso no se lo permito a nadie…ya basta de ser el gentil Henry Dickinson…" yo… soy… yo… soy…

-Espera… no deberías poder pronunciar palabras… te debieron haber modificado la voz…-el teniente Krafshock se espantó al ver que el Big Brother comenzó a cargar una enorme cantidad de electricidad en la mano libre que aún le quedaba, haciendo que este también cargara una gran cantidad de remolinos-no me importa si puedes hablar… de todas formas morirás ahora.

-Yo… soy… yo soy…-Henry con todas sus fuerzas hizo que un dispositivo en su garganta se modificara y le dejará poder sacar su voz con fuerza-¡yo soy Big Brother!

Fue cuando Henry arrojo la energía acumulada antes que el teniente Krafshock haciendo que este comenzará a sentir como todo su cuerpo se quemaba tanto internamente como por fuera, haciendo que saliera disparado de la sala dejando un enorme agujero que comenzó a llenar la habitación de agua, fue cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y Henry vio como las compuertas se cerraban, entonces antes de perder la posibilidad se metió en la puerta más cercana para luego sentir como su energía comenzaba a gastarse, haciendo que empezara a perder el conocimiento. En ese justo instante, cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento unos ojos dorados comenzaron a acercarse a Henry, como si no le tuviera miedo.

-Mira señor burbujas, lo hemos encontrado, está bien… mi hermanito está bien…-con lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Henry cayó rendido en el suelo mientras su respiración comenzaba a volverse algo más calma que las otra veces.

Henry sintió como las horas pasaban mientras estaba inconsciente, ya no podía controlar las pesadillas que cada vez eran más potentes, en esta ocasión veía como un ejército de Big Sisters y Big Brothers se reunía en un punto comandados por las nuevas fundadoras de Rapture, haciendo que la pelea fuese mucho más desigual cada vez, fue en ese instante que Henry volvió a despertar de golpe, viendo que se encontraba en una habitación muy brillante casi asemejando al sol. Además de ver que sus partes de Big Brother aún seguían ahí y que nada de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente era un sueño.

-Se nota que eres difícil de matar, es una lástima que te hayan convertido en una criatura tan horrible-la voz que Henry escucho hizo que en su cabeza solo sonara un nombre, fue más obvio cuando de la sombras surgió Eleanor con un cigarrillo en la boca además de una enorme sonrisa-aunque debo admitir, que en serio me alegro de que estés bien Henry… aunque sea de esta forma…

-Eleanor… así que también sigues con vida…-Eleanor quedo impactada al ver que Henry aun podía pronunciar las palabras, siendo que la idea era que al transformarse en Big Brother perdería todo el tono de sus voz y esas cosas-mi voz se escucha algo más grave, debe ser por la cosa que me implantaron en la garganta.

-Eres increíble, nadie en toda la historia de los Big Daddys y Big Sisters había podido hablar, eres alguien demasiado especial Henry-Eleanor reviso cada parte que se le había puesto a Henry, desde el ojo de cuatro lentes como los de un Big Daddy, hasta las partes combinadas en piernas y brazos-interesante… todo el metal que llevas es muy ligero, es algo parecido al que llevan las Big Sisters, pero a su vez tienen la potencia de un gancho de un Big Daddy, ese supuesto Dr. Lianus creo que quería lucirse ante las fundadoras.

-¿Te refieres al doctor que me hizo todo esto? No sé cómo decirte esto, pero yo…-Henry vio como Eleanor le ponía un dedo en la mascarilla de metal y daba una sonrisa que hizo a entender a Henry que ella ya lo sabía-no pude controlarme… era como si estuviera fuera de mí…

-Era de esperarse, Lianus te formo como otro de los tantos Big que anda por aquí, cada uno pone sus ojos rojos al momento de sentirse atacados o cuando atacan a su Little Sister, aunque cuando están tranquilos poseen unos enormes ojos amarillos-Eleanor miro detenidamente los ojos de Henry viendo que estos eran de color verde-lo que me parece curioso es que tienes el color de ojos que deberían tener los Big Daddys controlados por un plásmido especial, quizás debe ser alguna especie de poder que desconozco.

-Eleanor… ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?-Eleanor miro a Henry algo preocupada, como si algo malo le pasará a Henry-¿puedes sacar tu rodilla de ahí? Por lo visto no lo sacaron…

-Oh… lo siento no me fije bien…-Eleanor se levantó mientras tomaba algo de aire mientras se ponía roja y Henry también-n-no malentiendas las cosas Henry… solo fue un descuido, es todo.

-No he dicho lo contrario… de cualquier forma no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora… creo que tengo problemas mucho mayores-Henry comenzó a apretar el puño como esperando volver a la normalidad de alguna forma, pero luego solo decidió caminar hasta verse en un espejo de manera completa-es increíble cómo pudieron transformarme en esto siendo que han pasado por tanta idioteces…

-Porque las fundadoras creen que si tienen más defensa los seres que habitan este lugar les tendrán más respeto y jamás en toda su vida moverán un dedo, o bueno eso pensaban antes que enviaran a las Big Sisters por ti hace un mes-cuando Eleanor menciono que había pasado un mes fue como un enorme golpe en la boca del estómago, un mes había pasado desde que lo comenzaron a transformar en un Big Brother, un mes en donde muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado-perdona por decírtelo de golpe, pero no podemos estar de brazos cruzados… además tengo un asunto pendiente con esas brujas y lo que me hicieron sus Big Sisters.

-¿Lo que te hicieron? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Henry vio como Eleanor salía de la habitación de golpe como algo molesta por las preguntas que hacía Henry, fue cuando este decidió salir y ver en donde se encontraba.

El lugar en donde se encontraban era muy amplio y era como si estuvieran en una casa fuera de Rapture, siendo que aún estaban en la ciudadela en el fondo del mar. Henry miro el cielo imaginándose que era real.

-Lindo, ¿no? Cobre algunos favores que me debía algunas personas por los alrededores y esto fue lo que conseguí, créeme que creí que recibiría algo menos lujoso, pero no está nada mal para ser una casa de verano-Eleanor dio una sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo con una mirada de querer que algo pasará en ese instante-voy a tratar de hacer que recuperes tu forma Henry, en serio te lo prometo, ya no quiero que sigas pasando por todo esto.

-En serio que quiero entender todo lo que está pasando y no me rendiré hasta detener los malignos planes de las fundadoras o de cualquier ser humano que sea su aliado, desde ahora prefiero que me llames Big Brother-Eleanor dio una sonrisa al oír eso mientras Big Brother seguía mirando el hermoso cielo-pero antes de combatir a esas malditas perras necesito encontrar al capitán Darex y a la pequeña Little Sister que me salvo…

Eleanor al oír esto cambio su sonrisa por una cara muy seria, haciendo que Big Brother se asustara más de lo que debía.

-Bigbro, si así te llamare es más corto de recordar, y ahora dicho eso tengo malas noticias que darte…-Eleanor tomo mientras Bigbro apretaba los puños con fuerza por cualquier cosa que le fuesen a decir-el capitán Darex… fue convertido en un Big Daddy ya hace un mes y no he podido encontrarlo desde entonces…

-¿Qué?...-Bigbro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el capitán Darex se había vuelto una de las criaturas que alguna vez casi trato de asesinarlo y, peor aún, ni Eleanor conocía el paraje del capitán, esto hizo que Bigbro se enfureciera y pusiera los ojos rojos-ya me canse de esto, si lo que las gemelas era una batalla, una batalla tendrán, pero antes iré por Darex.

-Pero como lo encontraras si no sabes que Big Daddy es ni nada por el estilo…-en ese minuto Eleanor vio a un hombre y una mujer vestidos igual que bailaban al son de una canción que sonaba en el ambiente de la habitación-¿y ellos?

-Una virtud no se pierde tan fácilmente, aun cambiado el cuerpo exterior…-La mujer hacia algunos pasos de valet mientras era sostenida algunas veces por el hombre-pero, ¿aún confían en el como el en ustedes?

-¿Qué carajo trato de decir?-Eleanor comenzó a rascarse la cabeza para entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Créeme, no querrás entender lo que no se puede entender-Bigbro siguió caminando sin tomar en cuenta lo que estaban diciendo los sujetos extraños de siempre.

-¿Y si solo una pequeña llave de ojos dorados te pudiera llevar a lo que quieres ver? ¿O es que acaso que tus ojos rojos y verdes no te permiten ver más allá?-en cuanto el hombre, dando un enorme salto, hablo sobre una llave de ojos dorados Bigbro pareció entender lo que tenía que hacer y solo comenzó a correr-mucha suerte, joven héroe.

-Se necesita mucho más que suerte y lo sabes-la mujer término con las piernas abiertas mientras Eleanor seguía a Bigbro de cerca.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Eleanor guardo una pistola que tenía en una mesa y siguió mirando impaciente a Bigbro-espero que sea algo interesante lo que tengas pensado.

-Créeme te encantara, pero primero que todo necesitamos encontrar a la Little Sister que me llama hermano-Eleanor miro a Bigbro y dio una carcajada pequeña al ver la idea de este.

-Vaya, que gracioso, por un momento pensé que dijiste que buscaríamos a una Little Sister sabiendo que es lo mismo que buscar a un Big Daddy en específico, es imposible-Eleanor vio como Bigbro ponía sus ojos verdes otra vez y movía su ojo robótico-creo que no es broma, ¿cierto?

-El plan funcionara solo si nos apoyamos mutuamente, ¿crees poder hacerlo?-Bigbro levanto la mano metálica que tenía y luego Eleanor se la apretó con fuerza mientras el nuevo viaje de búsqueda comenzaba luego de mucho tiempo de ausencia por los alrededores de Rapture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bioshock Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 7**

Capítulo 7: Descubriendo el infierno sub-acuático.

Durante el mes que Bigbro había estado fuera de las calles de Rapture, las cosas se habían puesto de mal a peor. Varias paredes de las calles estaban con mensajes como "muerte a cualquiera que intente tocar mi ADAM" o "MOLLY hace que mi vida valga la pena" o "¡muerte para los que no respeten a las fundadoras", el caos se estaba mostrando en cada esquina de Rapture y Bigbro se estaba cansando de todo lo que veía, todo por culpa de unas tales creadoras que como Andrew Ryan querían "jugar a ser Dios". La búsqueda de la pequeña Little Sister se tornaba cada vez más difícil, ya que a cada niña que Bigbro encontraba todas eran resguardadas por un Big Daddy que no la dejaban acercarse para nada a estas o algunas que encontraba vagando solas, pero que corrían al verlo como una especie de monstruo que quería asesinarlas, todo se estaba tornando de color negro y Bigbro cada vez se desesperaba más al no encontrar al capitán Darex o a la Little Sister.

-Esto es inútil Bigbro, hemos buscado en cada maldito rincón de esta zona de Rapture en donde las fundadoras no te estén buscando y nada, es como te dije anteriormente encontrar a una Little Sister en especificó es lo más ridículo que se te ha ocurrido hasta el momento, perdona que te lo diga así, pero es la verdad-Eleanor estaba demasiado cansada y molesta por no poder encontrar a la pequeña que podría ayudarlos a encontrar al capitán, Bigbro solo miraba a los alrededores para que nadie los atacara o los sorprendiera de improviso, lo que hizo que Eleanor se molestara más y prendiera un cigarrillo-escucha, entiendo a la perfección la puta maldita razón por la que estamos buscando al capitán, pero créeme que si seguimos buscando a esa Little Sister tarde o temprano nos van a encontrar, no solo por el hecho de que será demasiado sospechoso el hecho de que verán en las cámaras como dos personas tratan de acercarse a las Little Sisters sin atacar a los Big Daddys, sino que además…

Eleanor señalizo el disfraz que Bigbro usaba, una chaqueta negra que le tapaba los brazos robóticos, unos pantalones anchos como de pescador, unos zapatos de seguridad negros, una bufanda de color blanco de lana de oveja, guantes negros de lana, unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero de señor bien vestido.

-Te juro que en estos minutos te veo y veo a Frankenstein en persona-Eleanor termino su cigarrillo mientras salía del callejón donde estaban y veía si venía alguna cosa-listo está despejado, ahora podremos irnos.

-Espera, no te muevas en lo absoluto…-Bigbro detuvo a Eleanor en el lugar que esta se encontraba, luego este le señalo a lo lejos unos ojos rojos que se estaban moviendo lentamente por el lugar, un ruido metálico resonó en los oídos de Eleanor al ver a una Big Sister que patrullaba el lugar donde se querían escabullir, fue entonces que las cosas se complicaron-maldición, creí que esas cosas estarían del otro lado de Rapture, no entiendo que hacen en este lugar tan desolado si no hay nadie aquí…

-Un minuto… hay alguien más ahí…-Eleanor alcanzo a divisar a una persona con una pistola que apuntaba a la cabeza de una Little Sister, la persona tenía los ojos morados o algo así era lo que estaba viendo Eleanor-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? Eso no es normal, ¿Por qué ese sujeto le estaría apuntando a esa Little Sister?

-Quédate aquí… no muevas un musculo hasta que yo te lo diga…-Bigbro se sacó la ropa que llevaba a excepción de los pantalones y se lanzó en contra del sujeto mandándolo a volar, en ese instante los ojos de Bigbro estaban rojos al ver a la Big Sister, haciendo que ambos comenzarán a emitir una especie de rugido o algo por el estilo, esto hizo que Eleanor mirara más detenidamente lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando se percató que la supuesta Little Sister que ella había visto era en realidad un Little Brother, que estaba andando por ahí extrayendo el MOLLY de los cuerpo muertos de la zona donde estos se encontraban.

-Mierda, ahora este idiota se quiere hacer el héroe, ¿Por qué a mí?-Eleanor tomo su pistola y comenzó a correr hacía el otro extremo de donde se encontraba la Big Sister, mientras observaba como esta se lanzaba encima de Bigbro tratando de hacerle daño, pero fue cuando vio que este saco su taladro y lo incrusto en el pecho de la Big Sister haciendo que esta gritara de dolor y dejara caer una gran cantidad de sangre, fue entonces que Bigbro recupero la conciencia-¡oye! ¡Deja de hacerte el maldito héroe y vámonos!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue esa sensación?-Bigbro vio al pequeño que estaba asustado y que luego solo salía corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás-"esa sensación de proteger… ¿será la misma que sienten los Big Daddys con las Little Sisters?"

-¡Bigbro!-Bigbro reacciono al último grito de Eleanor y comenzó a correr junto con ella fuera del lugar de los hechos mientras un estruendo comenzó a escucharse atrás de ellos, como si una manada de animales estuviera cerca del lugar-lamento lo anterior, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando… en serio que no sabía…

-Déjate de excusas y solo corre, esa maldita dio un fuerte grito de dolor lo que significa que si no nos damos prisa tendremos a un millón de esas doncellas de hierro rodeándonos para luego masacrarnos…-Eleanor siguió corriendo hasta encontrar la puerta que necesitaban para ir al siguiente punto de búsqueda, fue cuando el grito de muchas Big Sisters se escuchó cerca de la puerta, que no se estaba abriendo de manera fácil como antes lo hacía-demonios, la puerta está trabada… no debe tener corriente o algo por el estilo… ¿una ayudita Bigbro?

-De acuerdo, espero que funcione…-Bigbro estiro su brazo izquierdo haciendo que una pequeña cantidad de electricidad saliera y abriera la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la puerta a la siguiente zona se abriera, pero justo en ese instante las Big Sisters habían llegado-mierda… son demasiado rápidas…

-Ni me lo recuerdes… ¡corre ya!-Eleanor lanzó una granada de luz que hizo que las Big Sisters quedarán ciegas momentáneamente mientras estos pasaban al otro salón y la puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo que Eleanor disparara al cerrojo dejándola fuera de funcionamiento-listo… esas malditas serán muy fuertes, pero esas puertas no se abren con nada ni siquiera con la presión que ejerce el mar… así que estaremos a salvo por un rato…

-Es extraño… por lo que se las Big Sisters no protegen ni a las Little Sister ni a los Little Brothers, esa parecía que quería rescatar al pequeño-Bigbro vio como Eleanor recargaba la pistola y daba un enorme suspiro por lo que estaba pasando-tu sabes algo que no me has querido contar, ¿o no?

-Sabes que se muchas cosas y entre tantas cosas uno se puede confundir, ¿está claro?-Bigbro vio como Eleanor se ponía molesta y sacaba unas botellas de agua del bazar donde habían llegado, fue cuando esta vio que Bigbro no dejaba de mirarla-por lo que se sabía las Big Sisters iban a ser las nuevas protectoras de las Little Sisters, pero al final la idea fue descartada por el hecho de que estas aun conservaban ese como sentimiento de odio hacía su antiguo ser, el ser una Little Sister. Ahora, las nuevas fundadoras implantaron algo nuevo en las Big Sisters actuales, un dispositivo de protección de Little Sisters y Little Brothers para que nadie les ponga un dedo encima, ni siquiera ellas mismas, lo que tu acabas de ver es eso… son bestias salvajes adiestradas para no matar algo específico…

Bigbro miro detenidamente a Eleanor y vio como una lágrima pequeña salía de su ojo, como si algo la estuviera afectando más de lo que esta expresaba, fue entonces que estos salieron del bazar y vieron que se encontraban en "Arcadia" un lugar lleno de vegetación y algunas tiendas de ventas, además de algunos cuerpos de personas llenos de quemaduras, agujeros en varias partes de su cuerpo y congelados, era como si en un mes todo el mundo hubiera perdido el control de sus pensamientos.

-Que horrible es ver todo esto, es como si Rapture hubiera sido tragado, masticado y escupido en solo un instante… ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto en un mes?-Bigbro veía varías cosas a su alrededor que eran simples baratijas, hasta que encontró una pistola pequeña que hizo que su compartimiento izquierdo se abriera y tomara la pistola, guardándola en el cuerpo de este-debo de admitir que eso fue increíble…

-Oye Bigbro, tengo algo que quizás te guste…-Eleanor espero a que llegara Bigbro para entregarle unos pantalones y una camisa para que se sacara esa ropa de vagabundo que traía-si vamos a seguir juntos en esta aventura, lo que menos quiero es que te vean como un vagabundo.

-No se ven mal… creo que puedo probármelas…-Bigbro fue dentro de la tienda y se desvistió rápidamente para poder ponerse la nueva ropa, mientras que Eleanor prendía un cigarrillo y observaba que nadie fuera a atacarlos de sorpresa, aunque en más de una ocasión se volteaba para ver cómo Bigbro se vestía, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-Bueno grandote ya paso mucho tiempo, déjame ver cómo te quedan…-en cuanto Bigbro salió Eleanor quedo sorprendida por el cambio, los pantalones se acomodaban bien a las piernas robóticas de Bigbro y la camisa de manga corta le sentaba bien porque encajaba justo en la parte donde supuestamente le había sacado los brazos, aunque luego recordaba el ojo modificado y la mascarilla metálica que tenía Bigbro en la boca-guau… creo que te ves bien supongo… al menos es mejor que el otro disfraz que usabas… aunque te quedaría mejor sin…

-No lo digas… ya entiendo el punto… no quiero que me lo recuerdes…-Bigbro apretó los puños mientras salía de la tienda sin mirar a Eleanor en ningún instante-debemos seguir nuestro camino… no podemos perder más-.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Bigbro saliera volando y chocara contra una de las tiendas, fue como si una enorme bola de concreto lo hubiera golpeado en ese instante. Eleanor quiso ayudar a Bigbro, pero luego vio que lo que los había atacado era un Big Daddy enorme que estaba con los ojos rojos.

-Mierda, no es un Big Daddy ordinario-Eleanor dio un paso atrás antes que el taladro pudiera hacerle daño, fue cuando lanzó una granada a este haciendo que retrocediera unos paso, pero que no disminuyera su furia-creo que debí quedarme quieta…

El Big Daddy comenzó a acercarse a Eleanor para clavarle el taladro de una vez por todas, fue entonces que Bigbro se levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe al Big Daddy desde el aire dejándolo de rodillas, luego con un golpe eléctrico lo detuvo por completo para poder sacar su taladro rápidamente.

-Ahora verás…-los ojos de Bigbro estaban rojos como los del Big Daddy, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final hasta que en un minuto la criatura se enderezo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Bigbro en el estómago mandándolo de golpe al techo haciendo que este quedará impactado-que… fuerza… un momento… no es que tenga más fuerza que yo…

La barra de energía que Bigbro llevaba estaba casi al límite de la línea roja, por lo que este entendió antes de matar al doctor Lianus el aún estaba en proceso de ser construido y parece que lo que le faltaba era esa barra de estabilización de energía.

-¡Bigbro!-Eleanor dio un grito enorme tratando de ir en ayuda de Bigbro, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe del Big Daddy haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente.

-Eleanor… no… "maldición, mi energía se está agotando de nuevo, si no hago algo ahora… yo y Eleanor vamos a…"-en cuanto Bigbro comenzó a caer pudo divisar el taladro del Big Daddy que lo estaba esperando, fue cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes al ver su indefinida muerte-capitán… Eleanor… pequeña Little Sister… lo siento.

La criatura estaba a punto de asentarle el golpe cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó del otro lado, haciendo que Bigbro desviara la mirada y viera la llegada de otro Big Daddy, aunque este tenía algo que le llamo la atención en su sombra, pero no pudo saber lo que era hasta que cayó al piso. El Big Daddy seguía enfurecido, fue cuando quiso atacar a la nueva criatura que llego haciendo que comenzara a correr rápidamente hasta llegar donde este y ahí fue cuando un enorme lanzallamas apareció y comenzó a calcinar al enorme Big Daddy haciendo que este se comenzara a detener de a poco hasta que su cuerpo se calcino tanto por fuera como por dentro, esto hizo que la criatura solo le diera una patada al Big Daddy para quitarle la cabeza. Esa fue la última imagen que Bigbro tuvo antes de caer inconsciente sin saber lo que pasaba.

Otra pesadilla comenzó para Henry, esta vez se veía al lado de la sombra de un Big Daddy, de una Little Sister y de Eleanor, luchando contra las gemelas que tenían millones de Big Sisters a su favor, además de un arma secreta que hizo que hasta en la pesadilla Henry tuviera miedo, fue entonces cuando de un golpe logro despertar de la pesadilla mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Volvía a la realidad en donde este era un Big Brother y ya no era un chico común y corriente como antes. A su vez pudo divisar que se encontraba en una especie de casucha algo maltrecha, pero que de alguna forma se veía acogedora.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?-Bigbro observo el lugar esperando encontrar a alguien conocido como Eleanor, pero nada, solo había una pequeña radio que sonaba con el tema de "Beyond the Sea" de Frank Sinatra, lo que lo calmaba un poco-un momento… debo ir por Eleanor.

-No hace falta… yo estoy bien campeón…-Eleanor apareció con unas vendas en su ojo izquierdo mientras le daba una sonrisa a Bigbro, haciendo que este se pusiera feliz aunque con la mascarilla no se notara mucho la verdad-estaba más preocupada de lo que te iba a pasar que lo que me ocurriera a mí, ya que tu recibiste unos golpes peores a los míos.

-Fue extraño… era como si mi energía se hubiera desvanecido por completo, como si fuera solo una enorme bolsa de metal que no se podía mover… fue horrible-Bigbro vio como Eleanor se ponía a su lado y veía los brazos de este-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso funciono con baterías o algo por el estilo?

-No, funcionas con la energía de la cepa MOLLY, es por eso que se te agota tan rápido, la cepa es inestable y se gasta muy rápidamente como si fuera un vaso de agua, por eso las fundadoras te quería para usar tu sangre y mejor a las células de la cepa de MOLLY-Bigbro vio como Eleanor sacaba un frasco de pastillas y se lo pasaba en la mano a este-son pastillas especializadas que fueron formadas por la cepa de MOLLY, te las pude conseguir en la tienda que vimos, pero no duraran para siempre hay que encontrar la forma de que tu energía dure un poco más.

-Ya pensaremos en algo en el camino… aún hay que seguir buscando al capitán y a la pequeña Little Sister antes que nos encuentren las fundadoras…-Bigbro vio como Eleanor sonreía mientras lo miraba, fue como si Bigbro hubiera dicho algo gracioso o algo por el estilo-¿Qué dije? ¿Acaso sucede algo con mi voz?

-Tú voz está bien, es aún más masculina de lo que recuerdo, pero te tengo una sorpresa que quizás te agrade mucho-Eleanor se levantó y se paró en la enorme puerta mientras miraba hacia afuera-puedes entrar, pero no lo sorprendas mucho recuerda que aun esta delicado.

Bigbro estaba algo confundido por lo que sucedía, pero todo su rostro cambio cuando vio a una pequeña niña entrar en la habitación y corría hacía sus brazos, fue entonces que supo que la pequeña que había conocido antes había vuelto por él.

-¡Hermano! Al fin pudimos dar con tu paradero… jamás creí que te volvería ver… no sé porque… pero aun siendo tan pequeña… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-la pequeña Little Sister abrazo a Bigbro mientras este le devolvía el abrazo, hace mucho que Bigbro no sentía esa calidez de un abrazo antes de llegar a Rapture-las señoras fundadoras decían que habías muerto y les ordenaron a todos los señores burbuja que si te veían nos abandonaran y fueron por tu cabeza o algo así escuche yo…

-Es por eso que el Big Daddy de antes nos atacó, las desgraciadas deben tener alguna foto tuya de cuando estabas inconsciente en la sala de transformaciones-Eleanor dio un fuerte golpe mientras se mordía el labio por la frustración-cada vez se vuelve más difícil transitar por aquí en Rapture y aunque podamos salir no tenemos los armamentos suficientes para poder pelear contra esas hijas putas y sus sabuesos, no sé cómo lograremos salir de esta.

-El señor burbuja nos podría ayudar, él sabe muchas cosas que otros señores burbuja no saben-la pequeña Little Sister dio una sonrisa mientras sus ojos amarillos comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, fue cuando Eleanor también dio una sonrisa haciendo que Bigbro se preocupara más y más-¿quieres conocer al señor burbujas hermano?

-Está bien pequeña… quiero conocer al señor burbujas…-la pequeña Little Sister dejo la cama donde estaba con Bigbro y fue a buscar a su Big Daddy acompañante, fue entonces que una enorme criatura entro, lo particular de esta criatura era que tenía ambas manos libres como el aun siendo un Big Daddy, tenía un color rojo y una marca pirata en la espalda, su rostro era igual al de un Big Daddy modelo gorila y la altura de un Big Daddy modelo lancero, aunque lo peculiar era que llevaba un sombrero pirata en su cabeza, fue entonces que Bigbro se dio cuenta de lo obvio que estaba viendo, no podía creerlo-un momento… esos aditamentos de pirata y ese color solo los puede utilizar una sola persona…

-Y tiene otros trucos que te van a gustar…-la Little Sister se acercó a la radio y puso una canción que en cuanto sonó Bigbro sabía cuál era la canción, era la misma canción que había escuchado en el bar que había conocido al capitán Darex y para su sorpresa el Big Daddy se puso bailar como si tuviera pies ligeros mientras Eleanor y la Little Sister aplaudían al son de la música, fue entonces que a Bigbro no le cabían dudas de que fuera el capitán así que decidió unirse a la fiesta y comenzó a bailar junto con este de la misma forma que antes lo había hecho, antes de que el infierno en Rapture comenzara.

-Qué lindo bailan los robots-todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Eleanor, pero esto no paro la fiesta del reencuentro, fue entonces que la música comenzó a detenerse lentamente, ahí fue la posibilidad en que Bigbro abrazo al Big Daddy y este respondió de la misma forma.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver viejo amigo…-Bigbro vio como el capitán retrocedía y daba su singular carcajada, aunque un poco más ronca-un momento… los Big Daddys no pueden ni reír ni hablar… o eso es lo que entiendo…

-Ese es el otro truco que sabe hacer el señor burbujas, sabe hablar…-cuando la Little Sister dijo esto Eleanor y Bigbro quedaron impactados, no sabían si lo que decía la Little Sister era cierto o no-¿no me creen? Pues vean… haber señor burbujas, díganos su nombre.

-Soy… soy…-una voz algo ronca salía del traje, hasta que en ese instante dio otra vez otra carcajada y daba un salto-soy el gran capitán Darex, el increíble marino que ha recorrido más de lo que ha comentado, pero ahora considerando la situación de todo lo que ha pasado y este nuevo cuerpo he decidido cambiar mi nombre a… Big Dex.

-Es-esto es increíble… ustedes son casos extraordinarios de transformación que en mis años aquí jamás pude ver…-Eleanor se apretaba la cabeza mientras trataba de interpretar lo que pasaba-esto no puede ser real…

-Pues si lo es pequeña y lo que a Henry y a mí nos paso es demasiado real… ahora lo que yo quiero es vengarme de esas mujeres por todo el sufrimiento que me han hecho pasar desde el primer día que me perdí en…-Big Dex guardo silencio antes de seguir hablando, fue entonces que Bigbro se le acerco lentamente y le puso la mano en la espalda-esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado… esto solo fue el comienzo del dolor…

-¿De qué hablas Capi- Big Dex? ¿Por qué no dices que esto no es lo peor que te ha pasado?-Bigbro vio como Big Dex salía de la habitación dejando a los tres en la casucha sin entender lo que estaba pasando-no lo entiendo…

-El señor burbujas siempre cuenta historias feas… de cuando sufría de niño y que no quería que me pasara lo mismo a mí…-la pequeña Little Sister estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando Eleanor se le acerco y la abrazo para calmarla.

-Ve afuera con Big, yo me ocupo de la pequeña…-Eleanor se sentó en la cama mientras salía a ver lo que le ocurría a Big Dex, fue entonces que lo vio con una jarra de aparente ron que metía en un orificio en su rostro de Big Daddy.

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto Henry… no pude ayudarte cuando debía y ahora estamos los dos metidos en este embrollo y todo por esas malditas… zorras…-Big Dex dio un rugido mientras volvía a ponerse la botella y bebía un poco más-¿alguna vez te conté la historia de mi infancia?

-Bueno si, cuando estábamos en el barco…-Big Dex lo detuvo ahí mientras miraba el techo de cristal-aún no me cuentas la historia completa, ¿verdad?

-Hay muchas cosas que jamás quise que nadie supiera por temor a que pasaran por lo mismo que yo, pero ya es hora de liberarme de este karma que llevo dentro-Bigbro vio como Big Dex seguía mirando al cielo mientras daba un gran suspiro que daba el inicio a una nueva trama en el destino de este grupo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bioshock: Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 8**

Capítulo 8: la historia del pirata borracho.

Un silencio inundaba todo "Arcadia" por completo, como si Bigbro no tuviera suficiente con el hecho de que todo el mundo en Rapture estaba en busca de su cabeza, sino que además de eso su compañero y amigo de viaje el capitán Darex, ahora conocido como Big Dex, tenía un pasado demasiado oscuro que quizás tenga alguna relación con el infierno sub-acuático, era como si todos los pasos que estos dieran conllevaran a saber una realidad mucho más horrible oculta tras la ciudadela. Bigbro solo observaba como Big Dex tomaba otro sorbo de una botella casi enorme para alguien normal, mirando al techo de cristal para observar varios tiburones rondando el lugar.

-Oye Big Dex… entiendo que debe ser muy difícil para ti hablarme sobre tu pasado y todo… así que, si prefieres no decirme, yo no…-Bigbro, al romper el silencio con esa oración, vio como la enorme mano de Big Dex se ponía en frente de este para que no pudiera terminar la frase por completo.

-No tienes por qué decirme eso amigo mío… te he dicho que te la contare y te la voy a contar, solo estaba pensando por donde comenzar mi historia… créeme que yo la siento muy larga la verdad…-Big Dex dio una pequeña carcajada para hacer que Bigbro se despreocupara un poco de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento, fue entonces que dejo su botella vacía a un lado de este y se dispuso a contar su larga historia-hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tan solo era un pequeño renacuajo, tenía un sueño como todo niño, soñaba con algún día poder recorrer los siete mares a bordo de un enorme navío junto a mi padre, era como que sentía que nada ni nadie podría detenernos para cumplir nuestro sueño y que así podríamos descubrir las grandes maravillas que ocultaba el mar, haciendo que los mitos se volvieras reales.

Big Dex daba enormes carcajadas a medida que avanzaba la historia, esto emocionaba más a Bigbro y lo mantenía expectante de lo que Big Dex contaría al seguir la historia. Fue cuando Big Dex, luego de algunas carcajadas continuo su historia.

-Recuerdo muy bien que en una oportunidad mi padre logro conseguir un enorme bote de pesca para poder comenzar el viaje que tanto habíamos anhelado juntos, íbamos a viajar por todo el mundo y descubriríamos cosas que nadie se hubiera imaginado jamás, seriamos conocidos como los grandes piratas de los siete mares, llenos de energía infinita para tener muchas más aventuras a cada paso que dábamos… todo estaba marchando viento en popa… hasta que paso algo que jamás en toda mi vida me hubiera imaginado… antes de nuestra partida hacia el mar abierto, mi madre cayó enferma de la peor manera, una enfermedad que la estaba destruyendo lentamente desde el interior, era como si la vida nos estuviera apaleando para no poder cumplir nuestro sueño… haciendo también que nuestra felicidad se destruyera por completo… pasaron dos días en donde mi padre y yo no podíamos dormir, no podíamos comer ni ir al baño sin estar pendientes de mi madre, se le había dado el diagnostico que lo que la estaba destruyendo por dentro era "cáncer"… al final del segundo día, mi madre murió de un horrible ataque al corazón que hizo que todo su cuerpo se moviera de manera brusca, haciendo que desde todos los lugares posibles y algunos no tanto, saliera sangre tanto de color roja como negra viscosa… debes creerme cuando te digo que ese fue el peor día de mi vida, jamás creí que perdería a mi madre de una manera tan horrible…-Big Dex abrió un compartimiento especial que poseía, sacando otra botella y dándole un enorme sorbo, haciéndole entender a Bigbro que era una manera que tenía Big Dex de desviar un poco el tema de la muerte de su madre-mi padre al ver como mi madre falleció entro en shock… ya no quería seguir estando con mi vida sabiendo que una parte de él se había muerto… hubo una noche en la que yo recuerdo que él vino a verme a mi habitación, se notaba en su rostro las ojeras por tantas noches en vela, por tanto llanto y bueno por todo el alcohol que consumía para olvidar a mi madre… aun con tanto alcohol en sus sangre, él me dijo algo que hasta el día de hoy recuerdo y sigo usando como mi lema personal… él me dijo "hijo mío, jamás en toda tu vida olvides que los sueños y esperanzas son lo último que muere en esta vida, nunca te rindas, sigue tu camino sin mirar hacia atrás y llega a tu destino no importa lo lejos que este, vive tu vida cada minuto del día al máximo, así lograras todo lo que te propongas pequeño mío"… pensar que aun teniendo 10 años en ese entonces, pude comprender el significado que trataba de transmitirme mi padre esa noche…

Big Dex guardo silencio por algunos minutos mientras se levantaba y miraba al gran agujero en la pared por donde antes había entrado para ayudar a Bigbro, siendo este último el que se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tú padre… falleció, ¿verdad? -Bigbro vio como Big Dex seguía mirando hacia al agujero sin darle ninguna señal de querer voltearse, solo vio como este apretaba los puños enormes que ahora poseía-de verdad lo siento Big Dex… yo no quise decirlo así, yo…

-Tranquilo compañero… no es algo que no me hayan dicho anteriores veces al ver que yo cargaba con tanta presión bajo mis hombros… como sea, hice valer muy bien la frase que mi padre me dio antes de morir por el exceso de alcohol que este tenía en la sangre… después de una larga lucha logre hacer un trato con el pescador del pueblo y quedarme con el bote de pesca que mi padre había conseguido, fue con eso que empecé mi viaje mar adentro teniendo tan solo 12 años de edad... ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Un pequeño enano tratando de descubrir el enorme mundo en el que vivimos por medio de un bote y un sueño, además de algunos comestibles para no morir de hambre antes de llegar a alguna isla lejana, no sabía dónde ir, no tenía una ruta planificada para nada, solo andando con él instinto que mi padre me inculco, créeme si te digo que esa sensación de adrenalina y pasión se sentía casi como un tarro bien helado de cerveza, aunque si lo ponemos en palabras que yo hubiera dicho con 12 años lo hubiera comparado con un tarro de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, en fin, era una sensación que no quería que terminara jamás, la gloria me invadía por todos mis poros… hasta que luego de una semana paso algo que jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado…-Big Dex se acercó a la pared y con un fuerte puñetazo lleno de ira derribo la pared mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella que tenía en la mano, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en silencio prosiguió con la historia que estaba llamando mucho la atención de Bigbro-era de noche, no me daba cuenta en donde estaba específicamente, pero luego de prender la linterna pude ver detenidamente que era el mismo punto donde tú y yo naufragamos, pero te juro que esa vez yo si viví el verdadero miedo, algo desde las profundidades comenzó a jalar mi barco con mucha fuerza hacia las profundidades del mismísimo abismo del mar, en cierta forma hundirme con mi barco fue algo irónico, nunca pensé que eso pasaba en la vida real, hasta que cuando abrí los ojos vi una de las criaturas más horrendas y deformes en toda mi vida… era enorme… y se notaba que lo único que quería era tragarme con mi barco… no sabía qué hacer en ese momento…

-Big Dex, ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Qué fue lo que te ataco esa noche? -Bigbro vio que en el cuerpo metálico de Big Dex se podía divisar signos de miedo, como si el solo recordar ese instante hacia que Big Dex quisiera hundirse bajo tierra, el solo hecho de imaginarse a la enorme criatura puso algo nervioso a Bigbro.

-No sé si podría describirte a esa enorme criatura chico… es algo que en mis recuerdos solo permanece como un fantasma que me atormento por varias noches… lo único que puedo recordar es que en ese instante caí desmayado mientras sentía como iba hundiéndome en el mar… al momento de despertar vi que me encontraba en un enorme hospital casi por completo oscuro, no podía mirar más por la oscuridad que se veía y por el hecho de que me encontraba amarrado a la cama, con jeringas enormes que te juro te darían las peores pesadillas… ese fue el día en que mi vida como yo la conocía ya no iba a existir más… tenía miedo, estaba aterrado…-Big Dex tomo el ultimo sorbo que le quedaba de su botella y la rompió con un solo golpe en lo que quedaba de pared-fue el primer momento en que me di cuenta donde estaba, porque ese di fue cuando yo conocí a las fundadoras de Rapture… con esa maldita risa tan burlona que las identifica tan bien… ellos experimentaron conmigo hasta que no pudieron más, solo con la maldita meta de crear al primer Little Brother, un niño que pudiera resistir altas dosis de esa cepa conocida como MOLLY… según las fundadoras, yo sería considerado un maldito Dios entre todas las creaciones de Rapture…

Bigbro quedo casi paralizado al escuchar esa parte de la historia de Big Dex, era difícil de creer que este había visitado Rapture con anterioridad, esto solo le trajo más dudas que respuestas, como el hecho de saber que las fundadoras desde hace mucho que están intentando crear a Little Brothers, este no era el único impactado por la notica, desde la casucha, Eleanor escuchaba cada parte de la historia de Big Dex y como Bigbro también quedo anonada por esa parte de la historia, esto hizo que Eleanor se llenara de angustia y tristeza por la cual tuvo que pasar Big Dex dentro de su infancia.

-Me usaron como un chivo expiatorio por más de dos meses poniéndome esas enormes jeringas en todo el cuerpo, hasta que un día logre escapar de ese maldito infierno con todo lo que aún me quedaba de fuerza, todo por esa cepa que me había dejado casi atontado por completo, luego me di cuenta que cerca de mí había unas cajas enormes, tome la primera que pude y dentro pude ver unas botellas de un color casi viscoso, no le di más vueltas al asunto y corrí hasta no poder más, ya cuando los patrulleros habían llegado hacia a mí ya era tarde, yo por suerte me había metido en una de las capsulas de escape de la ciudad y ya había salido a toda velocidad hacia no sé dónde la verdad… luego de haber logrado por fin llegar al puerto de donde había salido, descubrí el enorme mal que me habían causado esas maldita perras desgraciadas, al escapar de esa sala de operaciones me temía que, lo que estuvieran haciendo conmigo no lo habían acabado por completo… me di cuenta que era un ser incompleto que no tenía más remedio que morir… hasta que me fije en las botellas que había traído conmigo, al destapar una y beberla vi como mi fortaleza volvía poco a poco a mi cuerpo… las botellas eran lo que no me dejaba morir aun…-Big Dex saco otra de sus botellas, pero en vez de beberla se la tiro a Bigbro para que investigara lo que tenía esta, era una botella sin etiqueta y con un líquido viscoso como lo había comentado anteriormente Big Dex, era sorprendente que eso lo bebiera como si fuera agua o algo por el estilo-yo lo veo como un jugo concentrado de la cepa de MOLLY, que en cierta manera funciona conmigo por todas las experimentaciones que hicieron conmigo con todas esas agujas cuando aún me encontraba en Rapture… y en cuanto vinimos aquí, luego de todo el accidente con los Big Daddys de antes, descubrieron quien era y quisieron terminar lo que antes no pudieron… ya que no podía ser un Little Brother decidieron convertirme en un maldito Big Daddy que solo puede sobrevivir con la cepa de MOLLY… un Big Daddy que podría morir en cualquier minuto si se le acaban las malditas botellas de esa maldita cepa…

-Creo que no está solamente hecho de cepa de MOLLY Big Dex… hay algo más en este concentrado…-Bigbro activo su ojo robótico de Big Brother y comenzó a analizar los componentes del líquido que consumía Big Dex, esto hizo que después de un rato lograra descubrir los otros aditamentos que tenía agregada la cepa, era algo que preocupo mucho a Big Brother-esto no puede ser… ¡esas hijas de puta! Esto no solo contiene la cepa de MOLLY Big Dex, sino que también tiene aditamentos de ADAM en su interior, no sé cómo demonios lo hicieron, pero estas desgraciadas crearon lo que es la droga perfecta camuflada en una bebida energizante…

-"LOCVEUS"… el tónico que beben los dioses…-Eleanor salió de la casucha con el ceño fruncido, como si el odio acumulado que tenía se hiciera más visible, además de por lo que había escuchado de Big Dex su ceño fruncido contra él era mucho más evidente-ahora todo tiene más sentido… siempre me quedaba la duda de donde había salido esa maldita botella de energizante que tanto compraban los ciudadanos aquí en Rapture… ahora veo de donde salió esa bendita idea desde un principio… esto cada vez nos pone en una peor situación Bigbro…

-Siento no haberles comentado nada de esto antes… la verdad es que quería permanecer solo como un maldito borracho dentro de mi pueblo… no en el monstruo en que ahora estoy convertido… en verdad lo lamento chicos...-Big Dex se sentó de golpe y agacho la cabeza con algo de dolor, fue como si Bigbro lo pudiera sentir gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo, fue en ese instante que Bigbro le puso una mano en la espalda a Big Dex mostrándolo lo que parecía ser como una sonrisa con la mirada, al igual que lo hacia Eleanor al ver todo lo que hacía Bigbro.

-No es tu culpa todo lo que sucedió capitán… nada de esto es nuestra culpa… es culpa de esas malditas brujas por usarnos para sus viles experimentos… no les voy a perdonar todo el daño que nos hicieron… voy a hacer que paguen por todos los crímenes que han cometido…-Bigbro empuño su mano con fuerza a la vez que sus ojos se ponían rojos de furia, esto hizo que Big Dex diera una enorme carcajada-al menos te hice reír un poco Big Dex… ahora no debemos detenernos aquí, debemos seguir avanzando hasta lograr dar con las fundadoras para hacerlas pagar por lo que han hecho…

\- ¿Hola? ¿Acaso tu cabeza hueca no escucha lo que le digo? Estamos en total desventaja contra las fundadoras ahora mismo, no tenemos nada de armamento como para querer formar una guerra, solo los tenemos a ustedes dos, pero aun con dos cabezas de metal no podremos destruir al ejército de las fundadoras…-Eleanor dio un fuerte suspiro, mientras se acercaba a Bigbro y Big Dex rápidamente poniendo los brazos cruzados, fue entonces que la pequeña Little Sister apareció detrás de ella-y para colmo de todo hicieron que la pequeña Isabel no pueda conciliar el sueño como debe…

\- ¿Isabel? ¿Te refieres a esta pequeña? -Bigbro observo detenidamente a la pequeña Little Sister, la cual solo se rascaba los ojos por haberse despertado de golpe, a su vez dio un enorme suspiro que hizo sonreír a Bigbro-me agrada mucho el nombre de Isabel, suena muy lindo para ti… pero la decisión de ese nombre es tuya por supuesto…

\- ¿Y tú quién crees que me dio ese nombre? -Eleanor señalizo a la pequeña Little Sister, quien hizo entender a Bigbro de que esta misma se había puesto ese nombre desde un principio-por lo que me dio a entender, fue algo que recordó en uno de sus sueños.

-Pues está decidido, tu nombre será Isabel pequeña-Bigbro le dio una sonrisa a la vez que Isabel le respondía de la misma manera, a su vez esta última vio la cara de furia de Eleanor y se asustó un poco, haciendo que Bigbro se agachara y le pusiera una mano en la cabeza-ignórala pequeña, se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.

-No me tientes Bigbro o hare que una de mis balas te perfore ese cráneo que tienes…-Bigbro le tapo las orejas a Isabel para que no escuchara los insultos que tiraba Eleanor hacia su persona, mientras que Big Dex solo daba señales de que se estaba riendo intensamente, luego de todos los gritos hacia Bigbro volvió a mantener la calma haciendo que Bigbro le quitara las manos de las orejas a Isabel-en fin, por lo que tengo entendido hay una zona de armerías donde los patrulleros compran sus armas, no está muy lejos de aquí la verdad, podríamos ir hacia ese lugar, tomar algunas municiones sin que nadie se percate de nuestra presencia y listo.

-No confiaría en que fuese tan fácil Eleanor, Isabel y yo hemos pasado por esos lugares casi todo el tiempo y la seguridad en ese lugar es casi inquebrantable, si antes era así no quiero ni pensar cómo se encontrara ahora que somos los más buscados en todo Rapture-Big Dex comenzó a levantarse y dar un fuerte pisotón mirando al enorme agujero por donde este mismo había llegado, fue entonces que dejo escapar una gran cantidad de humo de su casco haciendo que Bigbro y Eleanor se sorprendieran-aunque quizás exista otro tipo de lugar donde podamos conseguir el armamento que necesitamos sin tener que destruir a nadie aun.

-Señor Burbujas, no se referirá al famoso Subterráneo Coraza, ¿verdad? -Eleanor quedo impactada al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Isabel, era como si el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre le diera un miedo horrible, esto solo lo noto Bigbro, quien tan solo le intrigaba saber qué clase de lugar era el Subterráneo Coraza.

-Algo no me agrada de ese lugar, ¿Dónde queda exactamente ese Subterráneo y porque les da tanto pavor mencionar su nombre? -Bigbro empezó a ordenarse la camisa que le había pasado Eleanor, mientras veía como Big Dex se volteaba y lo observaba con sus enormes ojos de Big Daddy.

-Ese lugar es algo así como el sub-mundo de Rapture, es donde algunos de los residentes de Rapture venden lo que sea ilegalmente, si buscas algo prohibido aquí en Rapture ellos te lo conseguirán fácilmente, eso hasta el momento en que las fundadoras descubrieron lo que se vendía en el lugar, desde Little Sister hasta las cepas de ADAM y MOLLY, todo fue destruido por las Big Sister, exceptuando la armería que les estoy comentando… no me pregunten como, pero esa armería se dice que aún está en funcionamiento en ese lugar y si queremos llegar debemos llenarnos de valor, porque será un viaje a lo desconocido-Big Dex se puso su lanzallamas en la espalda dando un gran suspiro con vapor desde la parte inferior de sus casco, luego tomo su sombrero de pirata y se lo coloco con mucho detenimiento-pero aun con todo eso… imagino que lo mejor sería ir a cerciorarnos si esos mitos son reales, ¿no? Después de todo, sería como otra aventura entre los cuatro, no importa cuál sea el problema o cual sea la situación, si los cuatro nos mantenemos juntos podremos lograr lo que sea, juntos somos el equipo impactante de todo Rapture, es hora de demostrarles a esos perros falderos quienes somos en verdad.

-Yo iré contigo a donde sea Señor Burbujas, eso no lo dude, sé que será divertido-Isabel se subió atrás de Big Dex y en su subida tomo su enorme aguja para defenderse con una enorme sonrisa.

-No sé qué nos depare el camino, pero no puedo dejar que te lleves tu solo a esa niña Big Dex, me niego rotundamente, yo también iré-Eleanor comenzó a caminar mientras daba un salto en el agujero y comenzaba a avanzar sin mirar atrás, fue entonces que Bigbro vio todo esto y afirmo con fuerza los puños, como si estuviera algo molesto-oye Bigbro, ¿acaso te quedaras todo el día ahí o vendrás con nosotros?

Después de pasados unos segundos, en donde Bigbro miraba al piso, levanto la mirada y con un puño elevado con fuerza dejo que Eleanor viera su mirada tan decidida, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Estoy listo para ir con ustedes…-fue entonces que Bigbro salto por la pared acompañado por su nuevo equipo, en busca de armas que los ayudarían a enfrentarse a las fundadoras, la que más estaba feliz era Eleanor, quien no dejaba de mirar a Bigbro con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
